Loved & Lost
by RGLH2017GG
Summary: Takes place after Logan proposes in season 7; What happens if Rory says yes? Will Lorelai be accepting of her decision or will it cause a rift?
1. Seeing the Light

" _Rory Gilmore, Will you marry me?"_

That was the question that hung in the air as all of the DAR ladies and friends of her grandparents stood around. Logan had chosen this moment to propose because all of her family was there. He knew this wasn't the ideal setting but he just couldn't keep it a secret anymore. He wanted her and everyone in Hartford to know how much he loved her and wanted to marry him.

As he was waiting for her answer, she all of a sudden pulled him up from his kneeling position and kissed him passionately before responding with a "yes!" He could not believe that she had said yes and pulled her back in for another kiss.

She had never been happier. She had only recently told her mother that she had envisioned herself being married to Logan and that he was the one for her.

She stood there smiling as she looked into her future husband's eyes and knew that she had made the right decision. She loved him so much.

"Thank you Rory for making me so happy. I love you Ace." Logan said before pulling her in for another kiss.

"I love you too Logan. So much." Rory admitted before they turned back to the crowd that had formed at the party.

As she was looking around the room she looked over at her mother and could see the scowl she was trying to hide behind her forced smile. Rory thought of everyone her mother would be happy for her.

She told logan that she would be right back but she wanted to talk to her mother.

She approached her mom alone as she wanted to shield logan from any potential rude comments she might make.

"Hey Mom. Look, I'm engaged!" Rory exclaimed

"I see that Hun. Congrats." Lorelai said strained.

"You're ok with this, right?" Rory asked unsure if it would matter to her.

"Let's talk about this later at home. I'm going to get going. Luke is waiting for me and I have to be up early tomorrow to open the Inn. Will you be home tonight?" Lorelai asked

Rory was shocked at her mothers response but knew better than to get into it right then and there so she simply answered with a "Not tonight. I'm staying with Logan. I'll come by tomorrow morning, maybe we can get coffee at Luke's?"

Lorelai simply nodded and headed out. Rory stood there shocked. She didn't know why her mom was acting this way. She thought that her mother would at least try and pretend to be happy right after her engagement. Before she could get too caught up in her thoughts, Logan approached her. "Hey, where'd your mom go?" He asked

"I don't know. She just said she was going home. I don't think she was happy about this." Rory admitted

"I don't understand. She gave me permission to ask you to marry me. She never showed any opposition to the idea. Why would she give it to me if she didn't agree with it?" Logan asked confused

Rory didn't know that Logan had asked for her permission but as she thought over her interactions over the last days she began to notice a pattern.

"When did you ask her?" Rory wanted to know so she could see if Lorelai's change in behavior coincided with Logan asking her for permission.

"A week ago. Right after I got back from California." Logan admitted.

A week ago was when Lorelai had started making comments to Rory about Logan and about how Rory was too young to settle down, how she needed to go out there and be free and how no man should ever come before her career. Rory realized that this whole time her mother had been trying to manipulate her so that Rory would say no when he asked her to marry him. She wanted Rory to feel insecure about her relationship with Logan because she felt insecure about her job prospects but what Lorelai didn't understand was that Rory's relationship with Logan was where she felt the most secure. She couldn't believe that her mother had been so sneaky and she wondered what other decisions did she manipulate.

"Oh my god. I can't believe this." Rory exclaimed quietly.

Logan maneuvered them outside where it was private and quiet. "What's going on in your head, Ace?"

"My mother. She has been manipulating me my entire life. She tried to manipulate me so I would say no to your proposal, she manipulated me when I took time off from school, when I wanted to go to Yale but she convinced me that I should go to Harvard and then she was upset when I still chose Yale. I can't believe I never realized this before…" Rory ranted

Logan listened to rory rant and couldn't help but be shocked at Lorelai's behavior. She couldn't believe that a mother who seemed to love her daughter so much could do this. He knew that his father liked to manipulate him but his father just saw him as his heir.

Logan pulled Rory closer as she began to sob and comforted her. They stayed like that for a while until she was ready to go home. They headed to his apartment in the city and promised to forget about Lorelai for the night and celebrate their engagement properly. Logan spent the night making love to Rory and making sure that she knew that he would always be there for her and would never manipulate or hurt her. He wanted her to know that they were in this together and he had no intentions of leaving her or giving her up. They knew that they would have to deal with Lorelai tomorrow but for today, it was just them in their own bubble.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know your thoughts in the reviews! Thanks**


	2. Denial

Lorelai could not believe what she had just witnessed. After trying to drop subtle hints this week that Logan was not the man for Rory and that she should always choose her career over him, Rory had decided to say yes to the marriage proposal. She was too young and this was not part of the plan. Lorelai needed to vent and she needed to figure out how to make Rory see reason.

She decided to head to see Luke. He always knew how to calm her down and listen to her. She pulled up to Luke's and saw that he was closing down for the night so they would be alone.

"Luke. You will never believe what happened tonight." Lorelai exclaimed as she came in and held a cup out for coffee.

"Is everything alright?" Luke asked concerned that his girlfriend seemed to be stressed.

"No! Everything is not alright because my daughter is choosing to marry that spoiled Hartford brat." Lorelai exclaimed.

"What?! Rory is getting married?" Luke said shocked. He knew that Logan had asked for permission but he was surprised that Logan had proposed so soon after doing so.

"Oh she thinks she's getting married but I cant let her make that mistake. This isn't part of our plan. She is supposed to graduate college and then travel the world for work before she even thinks about getting married. She never follows the plan. First she chose Yale over Harvard, then she took a semester off, and now she is choosing Logan over her career." Lorelai ranted

"Well you don't know that. Rory could still travel even if she is married to Logan." Luke explained not understanding why she wouldn't be able to.

"Luke you don't understand. Hartford wives don't work. They just support their husbands and join the DAR which Rory is already a part of." Lorelai explained angrily

"But didn't Logan leave his fathers company and is planning on moving to California? Won't that take her away from Hartford society?" Luke questioned. He didn't know why this was making Lorelai so upset.

"Its just not part of the plan. She is too young to be married and she definitely should not be marrying a spoiled rich kid." Lorelai exclaimed

"I thought you two had bonded over pie and you gave him permission to ask Rory to marry him. Why would you do that if you didn't want him to?" Luke asked confused

"Its not like you can say no when you are asked for your blessing. What was I supposed to say. I didn't think Rory would say yes. I thought she would use more common sense and would have understood the hints I had dropped during the week about choosing her career always. Besides we might have momentarily bonded but that doesn't mean i think he is right for Rory." Lorelai explained.

"I don't understand Lor. I think you should talk to Rory before things get tense between the two of you. Just because this wasn't part of the plan doesn't mean she isn't your daughter." Luke said before heading upstairs to his bedroom.

Luke left Lorelai downstairs because he didn't understand why she wasn't happy for Rory. Luke had always thought of Rory as family and he knew how happy Logan had made her. He had seen it and he had also spoken with both of them about it. Logan had also asked Luke for his blessing to ask Rory to marry him because Logan knew how much Luke meant to Rory. To Luke, he wanted to be happy for Rory and Logan but he knew he couldn't in front of Lorelai. He saw how they supported each other and he didn't know why Lorelai couldn't see that.

Lorelai huffed and tried to figure out what she would do to convince Rory to dump Logan. She followed Luke upstairs but instead of sleeping she thought of ideas. She figured she could reach out to some people and get her an amazing job opportunity so that Rory would choose the job over Logan. She knew she had to call Hugo in the morning. Rory had talked about him and the possibility of working for him once she graduated. Lorelai wanted to get Rory back on the plan that they had created and it needed to happen as soon as possible. Lorelei would make sure of it.

* * *

The next morning Lorelai woke up early and immediately went to her house. She scrounged around in Rory's room until she found the contact information for Hugo and decided to call him immediately.

"Hello" Hugo answered

"Hi Hugo, this is Lorelai Gilmore, Rory's mother. I was calling to see if you had any job opportunities for Rory. She would have called you herself but she is a bit under the weather at the moment." Lorelai lied.

"Actually, I was going to call her later today. I have an opportunity for her to follow Barack Obama on the campaign trail and to write for us." Hugo explained.

"That sounds amazing. I know she would love to do that." Lorelai exclaimed. She couldn't believe how well this was working out.

"Well, I'm glad. If you can have Rory call me back when she is feeling better and we can discuss it. I need to hear from her before I can give her the spot." Hugo explained.

"sure, of course. She will call you later today. When would she leave?." Lorelai asked

"She would leave in a week and start her journey around the U.S. I think she would be great! Logan talks very highly of her and her work is great!" Hugo exclaimed

Lorelai cringed at the mention of Logan but decided to ignore it. "I'm sure she will be excited. Thank you for giving her this opportunity. Bye Hugo." Lorelai said before hanging up.

Now she just had to present this to Rory when she came by later and Logan would be out of the picture. She knew that her daughter would see clearly when it was just the two of them and she would make the right choice.

 **A/N: I hope you are enjoying the story! Thank you for all the reviews!**


	3. Sharing the News

Logan woke up first the next morning and looked at the woman next to him. He truly loved her and could not believe his luck but he worried that the stress from Lorelai would cause her to second guess her decision. He hoped she felt the same as him and that their relationship was strong enough to go through anything.

He didn't understand why Lorelai disliked him so much. He had never given her a reason to hate him the way that she did. She had given her his blessing and even though she had seemed hesitant, he thought that since she knew his plan, she would have been more receptive.

He watched as Rory stretched while her eyes were still closed before she opened them and gave him a sleepy smile. He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss before pulling her closer to him and nuzzling her neck.

"Good morning my future wife." Logan whispered into her neck while planting a kiss He had so much love for this woman. He never knew he would feel this way.

"Good morning future husband." Rory said smiling. Even with the drama with Lorelai, she felt so happy with him. Logan could feel her smile and pulled back to look at her, smiling himself.

"I like the sound of that." Logan said smirking and pulling her in for a passionate kiss before pulling back to look at her.

He saw as her mind was somewhere else and her smile turned into a slight frown and he began to worry. He knew she was probably thinking about Lorelai and their trip to Stars Hollow today. He wanted to make sure that he knew what she was thinking before they went so that he could support her.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked

"I'm just thinking about how I have to see my mom today and I don't know what I am going to say. I don't know if I should tell her about all of the times she manipulated me or just focus on this time." Rory admitted

"Whatever you decide, I'll be there by your side." Logan assured her.

"No I couldn't ask you to do that. I don't want you to hear the negative things she is going to say about you." Rory exclaimed.

Logan didn't want her going alone for two reasons. Number one that Rory would be hurt and he wanted to be there for her and protect and defend her. Also he wanted to make sure that Lorelai would not change Rory's mind about wanting to marry him.

"I'm not letting you go and do this alone. I'm coming." Logan said seriously

Rory knew that once Logan made up his mind, he committed to it. She accepted it and knew that he just wanted to support and protect her. She couldn't believe that she was engaged to this wonderful man who would stand by her.

" I just don't understand how she could change so much. It's like our whole relationship was a lie. She always seemed like she was supportive but now I see it was only when I made the decisions she wanted me to make. You should have seen how she reacted when I chose to go to Yale. She probably thinks that if I had gone to Harvard, it would have been better." Rory said sadly with tears sliding down.

Logan moved to wipe the tears off her face before pulling her close.

"Shh, it will all be okay. She loves you, how can she not? You are so loveable." HE said trying to make her smile which she did before he continued.

"Its me that she doesn't like." Logan admitted

Rory looked in his eyes and shook her head. "Its not you she has a problem with, it's the fact that you're from society and she hates anything associated with society. Which is ironic since she used my grandparent's money to help me go to school and for her inn. Plus she practically pushed me into schools that are highly populated with people from society." Rory said stressed out.

"You just have to be honest with her when we see her today and make sure she knows how you are feeling. Whatever happens won't change anything between us. I'll be there every step of the way. I promise." Logan said

"I promise too." Rory said before leaning in to kiss him and showing each other how committed they were to each other.

* * *

Logan and Rory had made the ride over to Stars Hollow with minimal conversation. He knew that Rory was nervous and planning out her speech and he wanted to give her the time to do so. They pulled up to Luke's and decided to see if Lorelai was there and if not, then they would grab a coffee and regroup.

As they walked in they didn't see Luke but decided to sit down. As they waited for Luke, Logan grabbed Rory's hand and moved it towards his lips where he laid a gentle kiss on her knuckles hoping to calm her. It worked.

Luke finally came over to take their orders but Rory could tell something was off with him.

"Hey Rory, Logan. What can I get for you?" Luke asked awkwardly

"We'll just get two coffees." Logan answered.

"Actually, can we also get 2 donuts?" Rory asked before noticing something was off with Luke. He seemed to be trying to avoid eye contact with her and he looked like he couldn't wait to get away.

"Luke, is everything alright? You're acting strange." Rory asked

"Yeah, everything's fine." Luke answered quickly but before he could escape, Rory asked another question.

"Have you seen my mother? Do you know where she is?"

"Not since last night." Luke answered before realizing what he had revealed.

Rory put the two together and realized the reason Luke was acting weird was because he knew. She should have figured that Lorelai would share her displeasure about her engagement with him seeing as they are dating.

"So I guess that means you know Logan and I are engaged and that my mother is not happy about it." Rory stated

Luke nodded his head before replying, "I know she isn't happy about it but I am happy for the two of you regardless. I just am trying to not get in the middle. You two have always been so close, I just don't understand why she isn't happy about this. "

"Thanks Luke. You were always like a father to me and I hope that you will want to be part of our wedding." Rory admitted

"Of course. I would be honored. Logan is a good man. " Luke said somewhat blushing

"I know. He's too good to me." Rory admitted

"I'll go get your coffees and donuts. I think your mom is at the inn but take your time and whatever you want is on the house." Luke said

"Well, in that case, can I get a cheeseburger with fries and none of the green stuff." Rory said

"Sure, what about you Logan?" Luke asked

"Yeah, why not. I'll get the same as Rory but with the green stuff." Logan said smirking.

Rory smiled after him as he went to get them their coffees, donuts, and lunch. She had always felt like Luke was that awkward father but she also knew that he had always supported and defended her.

Logan and Rory decided to take their time eating before heading over to the Inn to see Lorelai. They were nervous to say the least and they hoped it went well.

* * *

They left Luke's and were just walking down the street, when Lane ran up to them.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" She asked while hugging both her and Logan.

Before Rory could answer, Lane spotted the ring on her finger.

"Oh my god, are you engaged?" Lane asked excitedly

"Yeah, he proposed last night." Rory said before both girls began squealing.

Logan watched the two girls and was happy to see Rory relaxed and excited about marrying him.

Once the girls had calmed down, Lane returned to her original question. She could tell though that Rory's mood had shifted

"Mom wasn't too happy about it last night so we are here to talk to her. I realized she had been trying to manipulate me so I would say no but since I said yes she just left the party right after we got engaged and didn't really say much." Rory explained

"Oh Rory, I'm so sorry. I can't believe that she was trying to convince you to say no. That seems so unlike her." Lane admitted

"I know and I didn't realize that she had been doing things like this my whole life. Remember when I wanted to go to Yale instead of Harvard or when I took a semester off. You remember what she did." Rory explained

Lane stood there thinking back over those times and definitely noticed what Rory was saying. "Wow, I never realized that but you are right. She has always tried to change your decisions. Mrs. Kim doesn't seem so bad now." Lane said trying to lighten the mood

"I know. I don't know what I am going to do but I have to talk to her and let her know I am not changing my mind." Rory exclaimed.

"I hope it works out but on another note, I am so excited for the both of you and I hope I am a bridesmaid." Lane said excitedly

"Actually, what do you think about being my maid of honor?" Rory asked

Lane squealed, "Really?! I would love to!"

With that the girls began jumping and hugging again unbeknownst that Ms. Patty had heard the news and the whole town would soon know that Rory was engaged.

"Well, I have to get to work but call me later and we can start shopping for your wedding dress." Lane said as she began walking away to get to work at Luke's.

"I'll call you later. Bye Lane." Rory said before returning to walk with Logan.

They walked in silence until Logan said, "I'm glad Lane was so excited for us."

"Yeah, its nice that she was as excited as I am. I love you so much." Rory said as she turned towards him and kissed him passionately in front of the Inn.

"I just want you to know that whatever my mom says in there means nothing to me and it wont change anything. I promise." Rory explained. S

She knew Logan was worried and she wanted to assure him that she was with him and that wasn't going to change.

"Good to know. I promise that I wont leave your side. We are in this together." Logan promised

With that he gave her another kiss and they took a deep breath before they made their way up the stairs into the inn.


	4. The Confrontation

Rory and Logan entered the inn, hoping that since they were in public, Lorelai would not make a scene. They didn't know where she would be so they walked to the front desk and saw Michele standing there on the phone.

They stood there for a couple of minutes before realizing that Michele had no intention of getting off the phone to speak to them, so Rory decided to interrupt him.

"Hi Michele, do you know where my mom is?" Rory asked

"Do I look like her keeper? Try the kitchen. She seems to always be in there chatting with Sookie. Now don't bother me anymore, I am speaking with someone very important in case you didn't notice." Michele answered before going back to his phone call.

As they turned around to find Lorelai, Logan told Rory "Well isn't he just a ball of sunshine." This made them laugh which helped to break some of the nervousness they were experiencing.

They walked to the dining area and Rory told Logan to take a seat and she would go get her mom and come right back.

Logan wasn't sure that he wanted to let her go alone but he figured Lorelai might be more willing to come out and talk if she thought it was just Rory alone. He knew that it would go bad immediately if she felt ambushed.

Rory walked to the kitchen and spotted Sookie going over the menu with her mom. She knew she couldn't run now, so she took a deep breath before walking further into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, Hey Sookie!" Rory said trying to sound excited

"Hey Rory. I haven't seen you in such a long time. Congrats on your graduation." Sookie said awkwardly

"Thanks Sookie. Mom, do you have some time to talk?" Rory asked turning to face Lorelai.

"Sure Hon, lets go out to the dining area." Lorelai said before heading out of the kitchen with Rory following. Before Rory could get too far, Sookie grabbed her arm. "Hey Rory, I know your mom isn't happy about your engagement but I know how happy he makes you so I am happy for you. Congratulations. Just don't tell your mom I said anything please." Sookie pleaded

"Of course. Thanks Sookie. I'm glad we have some people on our side." Rory said before continuing to follow her mom out to the dining area.

Lorelai was happy to see Rory alone. She figured this way she could work her plan onto Rory without interference from Logan. It would be more difficult, but not impossible, if Logan was here. However, just as she was thinking that she spotted him sitting there at a table in the dining room, looking around, and immediately stopped.

Rory wasn't paying attention and walked right into her mom.

"Why did you stop?" Rory asked even though she figured that Lorelai had finally spotted Logan.

"Why is he here?" Lorelai asked with disgust

"Because he is my fiancé and we both wanted to talk to you. Let's just go sit down and talk." Rory said and continued walking to the table.

Lorelai followed grudgingly and sat down and watched as Logan grabbed Rory's hand under the table. This was going to be a problem. She didn't think that Rory would have brought him, considering how close she and Rory were.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Lorelai asked trying to pretend that she didn't already know

"We wanted to talk to you about our engagement. What happened last night, mom? I thought you would have been more excited and happy for me. I mean I am getting married to a man that I love." Rory said hurt showing.

"Sweets, maybe we should have this conversation without Logan." Lorelai stated

"No mom, he's staying. We are getting married. There are no secrets between us. If he left, he would just find out what you said afterwards anyway. Can you please just answer the question." Rory exclaimed frustrated at her mother's behavior.

Lorelai didn't know if she should lie or be honest but she figured they would see through any lie she told so she decided to just go with the truth.

"Honestly?" Lorelai asked before continuing. Rory nodded so she continued.

"I don't like him. I don't think he is good enough for you. And this isn't part of the plan. You are supposed to travel the world and then think about settling down. I don't want you to become a Hartford wife. I left that world so you could make your way out in the rest of world. Now you are entering back into that world and I won't allow it." Lorelai exclaimed.

"Lorelai, I would never make Rory become a Hartford wife. I thought you understood that when we had that talk a few weeks ago over pie and then again when I asked for your permission. I don't understand why marrying me would go against your plan for Rory." Logan said.

"You were not part of the plan. You might have left your fathers company now but you will end up returning to it and will be back at being the spoiled rich kid that you are. You are just like Christopher. I did no raise Rory so that she could go into that life. She is supposed to follow the plan." Lorelai said stubbornly

"I am not like Christopher and Rory is not you." Logan stated but before he could continue, Rory cut in.

"What plan is that mom? The plan that you made for me and convinced me it was what I wanted. How do you know that this plan that you are talking about is what I really want? I love Logan and he is not Dad. I want to be with him and my dreams have changed include him. Can't you understand that he is important to me and so are you but I won't have you insulting him or my choices." Rory stated hurt at what her mom was saying.

Rory couldn't believe that Lorelai had just been pretending all this time. Did she ever care that Rory loved Logan? Did it matter what she wanted or was all that mattered what Lorelai wanted?

"Rory I know you and I know that you want this too. You want to travel the world and do journalism. You want to be the next Christiane Amanpour. It is what you have always dreamed of. You don't need to marry him to do that. He would just hold you back. Look at what his father did to you. He made you question your abilities to the point that you took a semester off. I called Hugo last night…" Lorelai began to explain but before she could continue Rory cut her off.

"You did what?" Rory asked shocked

"I got his number from your room and called Hugo and I told him that you were sick but you wanted to know if there was any position for you. He said he was actually going to call you because he has a spot for you to follow Barack Obama on the campaign trail. Isn't that amazing?! It's what you've been working for your entire life." Lorelai said excitedly hoping that now that Rory had this amazing opportunity, she would see clearly.

Rory sat there shocked at her mother's behavior and shocked that her mother had gone behind her back and didn't feel that she had done anything wrong. Rory knew that it would be an amazing opportunity but it wasn't exactly what she wanted. Rory actually enjoyed some aspects of society but she and Logan wanted to make a life away from all of it together, not being separated because of a job. Rory wanted to travel with Logan not just for work.

Lorelai watched as Rory sat there processing everything. She looked at Logan and saw him looking at Rory concerned. She thought she had won that Rory was considering leaving Logan for the job. Finally Rory spoke.

"First off, I might have questioned my abilities but the only one of the two of you at this table that supported me was Logan. You cut me off because I did something you didn't approve of. You didn't talk to me or welcome me back until I had re-enrolled in school again. Secondly, I can't believe you would go behind my back and do this. I don't want this job. I want to be with Logan and start our lives together. I don't want to leave him to spend my days on a bus. I want to travel with Logan. I don't understand why you would do this." Rory exclaimed

"I did this for you. This would be amazing for you Rory. Who cares about your relationship, you are supposed to choose your career first, that is what I have always taught you. All you have to do is call Hugo and tell him you accept his offer." Lorelai explained, trying to get through to Rory.

Logan had sat back and watched but was ready to step in when there was a need. He knew that Rory needed to get out all of her feelings herself so he sat there giving his support silently through holding and squeezing her hand. He knew this helped to keep her calmer.

"Mom, as much as I have always wanted to be like you, your relationships were not an aspect I admired. I don't want to be like you, constantly running from commitment. I mean you were engaged so many times and each time you ran before you made it to the altar. I love Logan and I am going to marry him. I need you to understand that nothing you do or say will change that. You need to stop trying to plan my life…. I need to go before I say something I regret but I hope to still see you tomorrow at my graduation. Maybe then we can continue this conversation again." Rory explained while moving to stand up while grabbing Logan's hand and pulling him up as well.

Lorelai could not believe that Rory was going to turn down this opportunity for some rich spoiled boy. She knew that last time she had cut her off from her life and eventually Rory came around. If Rory wouldn't listen then she would do it again along with an ultimatum.

"If you leave right now with him over me, I will never forgive you." Lorelai said smugly hoping that would make her stay. She knew that Rory would choose her over Logan.

"If you make me choose, you won't like the choice and I will never forgive you." Rory said turning the ultimatum back on Lorelai before walking out. However, before she could get too far, she saw Logan turn around and say something to Lorelai.

"Lorelai, I get that you don't like me but we came here trying to mend our relationship with you. We wanted to celebrate our engagement with you. I hope you will take our olive branch and let go of your ultimatum if not you will lose your daughter. I love her and I don't want to see her hurt so I hope you make the right choice. We hope to see you at Rory's graduation tomorrow."

With that they turned around and left to head back to New Haven and stay in their old apartment before her graduation tomorrow.

Lorelai stood in the inn shocked at what had happened. She couldn't believe how fast things had turned on her and vowed to hold onto her ultimatum. She knew her daughter would cave soon enough just like when she took that semester off from school. She was sure.


	5. Betrayal

After their confrontation with Lorelai, Logan and Rory had returned to their apartment in New Haven and relaxed with a nice bath and a home cooked dinner courtesy of Logan. Logan wanted to create a relaxed atmosphere because the confrontation had stressed both of them and was negatively affecting a moment in their lives that is supposed to be happy.

Rory had also called Hugo and explained her current situation and the intentions behind what her mother had done when calling him. He understood and still offered her the campaign trail but she declined. It didn't feel right to accept the position when she was getting married and planning a life with Logan. However, he did make a joint offer to both Logan and Rory that they were heavily considering. They had decided to discuss it more after her graduation but in the meantime they were excited that they were both receiving more prospects than just California.

Rory woke first the next morning and went to the kitchen to make coffee. As she waited for her coffee to brew, she couldn't help but think about the conversation she had with her mother the day before. She could not believe that her mother showed so little care for Rory's desires but rather simply focused on her own plan for Rory's future. She didn't know how a mother would force her to choose between her and the love of her daughter's life. She thought that her mother would support any of her choices, regardless if she thought it was the right choice, because she knew that Rory could get through it, but Rory realized that her mother never did. Her mother was treating Rory worse than Emily Gilmore had treated Lorelai as a child. Her mother who had always vowed to avoid turning into Emily and called Emily Adolf, had turned into a worse version of her.

Rory didn't know what had changed that she was now seeing what her mother had been doing all these years and in some ways she wished that she hadn't noticed what her mother had done so that they could still be close. But she knew that they would never be able to go back and she wouldn't trade her life with Logan for anything. She didn't want to live being controlled any longer and she knew that this was just the price she would have to pay.

As she thought about whether her mother would come today or not, a pair of arms slipped around her waist and a head nuzzled her neck.

Rory smiled to herself. Logan was always affectionate first thing in the morning and she loved that about him. It was something she hadn't expected but as soon as he became her boyfriend, he had turned out to be very affectionate. Before, when they were casually dating, he was always passionate but now he was that and more. She turned in his arms as the coffee machine went off and gave him a long kiss before turning back around to pour and drink her first cup of coffee.

As she was refilling her cup and handing him one, Logan asked smiling "How are you feeling soon to be Yale graduate?"

Rory moved to sit on the counter and smiled at Logan. He came in front of her and stood in between her legs with his hands resting on her thighs.

"I'm thinking that I need a pick me up before my graduation ceremony." Rory said smirking and leaned in to kiss Logan deeply. Logan happily reciprocated and grabbed her from her ass and carried her back to their bed. Logan stared into her eyes before he began undressing her. He knew she was stressed with everything going on and he wanted to help her forget and de-stress. He continued to do so until it was time to get ready.

* * *

It was finally time for her graduation. Rory was nervous. She had no idea if her mom was here but she knew she had to make it across the stage without tripping.

She was standing behind Paris waiting to get her diploma and couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the four years she had been there. She had gained and lost friends, she had her dream of journalism ruined by Mitchum just to grow again thanks to Logan, and she had fought and made up and fought again with her mother. Now she was graduating as an engaged woman and she couldn't wait to start the next phase of her life.

She looked out into the crowd and saw Logan watching her, smiling. She could not believe how far they had come and how much they had both grown. Even Paris had grown to accept Logan and had been impressed that he had left his father's business.

Before she could get too deep in her thoughts, Paris had turned around to talk to her. "Can you believe we made it?" Paris asked

"I know. Its exciting. I have no idea what my next step is but I can't wait." Rory admitted

"Well, at least blondie will be by your side. Thank god you are still a Gilmore so we can graduate next to each other. If you were already a Hunztberger, you would be further down the line." Paris said before turning back around.

Rory laughed at Paris' logic. She always was blunt but she had been a decent friend over the years. When Rory had told Paris that she was engaged, Paris asked some hard questions that Logan and Rory answered. The answers seemed to please Paris and they got her blessing. They couldn't believe that one of Logan's biggest critics had come to accept him and realize his potential.

She heard Paris Gellar being called and knew that she was next so she turned back to focus. Finally she heard her name called. She walked on stage and saw Logan, her grandparents, and her dad but her mother was nowhere in sight. She could not believe that her mother would miss her graduation over a disagreement. She hoped that Lorelai was sitting in a different section because she didn't want it to happen this way but if she wasn't, then this was the final straw and Rory didn't know if she would be able to forgive her for this. She also knew that if her mother was unwilling to even come to her graduation because of her engagement, she definitely wouldn't come to her wedding.

* * *

 **15 minutes before graduation ceremony began**

Logan was sitting with Rory's family, except for Lorelai who had yet to show up. He couldn't believe that Lorelai would not show up for Rory's graduation. No matter what was happening with them, she should be there for her only daughter. Logan hated to think how Rory would feel when she realized that her mother had not shown up. He had to keep his composure though because he didn't want to upset anyone else.

He had been engaging in polite conversation with Christopher when Emily asked Richard, "Where is Lorelai? She should be here by now."

Logan overheard the question and sighed before turning towards them. "I'm afraid if Lorelai does not show up it has to do with her disapproval of my engagement to Rory. Lorelai was not happy about it when we spoke to her yesterday." Logan admitted before he watched Emily step away and dial on her phone.

"Well, that's ridiculous. How could she just not show up? I've disapproved of many of her choices but I still showed up to her events." Emily exclaimed before dialing the number into her phone.

Finally the phone was answered by a bored sounding Lorelai.

"Hello"

"Where are you? It is your daughter's college graduation!" Emily exclaimed

"I told her to choose between me and Logan and she chose him so I am choosing not to attend." Lorelai answered

"Stop being childish. You will regret this if you do not come." Emily said angrily.

"I won't regret it, she will. I'm not going to Rory's graduation. End of discussion." Lorelai said before hanging up on her mother.

Little did she know that Luke had been listening towards the end and couldn't believe that Lorelai would miss Rory's graduation over some stupid feud. He didn't understand why she was so against Logan.

"What do you mean you aren't going to Rory's graduation?" Luke asked startling Lorelai

Lorelai didn't realize that Luke had been listening. She knew Luke didn't agree with her decisions but she had to stick to her plan or Rory would never change her mind.

"I am showing her what will happen if she chooses him. If she chooses him, she will lose me and I know that in the end I am more important to her than him." Lorelai said petulantly while plopping down on the couch.

"You are only hurting her and yourself. You'll regret it if you don't go. You almost lost her last time you pulled a stunt like this. You might lose her and this time for good." Luke explained.

"I'm not changing my mind. If you want you can go but I am not going. Not until she changes her mind." Lorelai said

Luke couldn't believe what he was seeing in Lorelai. He couldn't believe that the woman he loved would treat her daughter this way. He walked out and headed to his truck. He arrived at the graduation ceremony just in time to see Rory walk across the stage. He waited in the back of the ceremony and decided to approach her once they were done. He wanted to apologize for Lorelai's behavior but also to let Rory know that he was there for her, despite her mother's behavior.


	6. Graduation

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have been extremely busy and have been trying to get some inspiration for the story. I am hoping to get on a writing roll soon! Enjoy the chapter!**

Rory could not believe that after four long years she had finally graduated Yale. She made her way towards Logan immediately after the ceremony ended. She ran towards him and he caught her and spun her around before planting a long kiss. He was so proud of her but he knew the moment was about to turn bittersweet.

He placed her back down on the ground before whispering his congratulations along with some of the things he was planning on doing to her to celebrate. She couldn't help but blush even after all this time. She didn't want the to get too carried away as her family was here so she gave him a chaste kiss before grabbing his hand.

Hand in hand they made their way over to Richard and Emily and Christopher. They didn't know that Luke had been watching from the sidelines as he was waiting for the right time to come over.

"Grandma, Grandpa, Dad, thanks for coming. It means a lot. All three of you have helped me pay for my education so this is as much of yours as it is mine." Rory said before giving each of them a hug.

"No problem kid. I wasn't there for your childhood but I want to make it up as much as I can now. I am so glad you let me pay for Yale. " Chris replied

"I know Dad. Thanks. I love you." Rory replied

"I love you too, Kid." Chris said.

"We are so proud of you." Emily said with tears forming in her eyes.

Emily had not been very involved with Rory as a child as Lorelai had kept her away but she had seen Rory grow into the young lady that she had become and she could not be more proud. Rory had attended the university in which Emily had met Richard and where hopefully Rory and Logan's children would attend. She was so proud to see her only granddaughter in love and starting her career.

"We couldn't be happier with how everything turned out and we are so happy that you are starting your next chapter with Logan. We are so proud of you Rory." Richard said while giving Rory a hug and shaking Logan's hand.

Rory leaned into Logan as the group continued to talk about their plans for tonight until Chris spotted Luke.

"Hey Ror, isn't that your mom's boyfriend?" Chris asked to Rory

Rory turned and saw Luke walking over to them. Luke had seen Chris turn and look at him so he figured now was as good of a time as ever. Rory didn't know if this meant that her mom was here or if Luke had come on his own, but she was curious and hopeful.

When he reached the group, he felt nervous but said the first thing that came to mind. "Congratulations Rory. I hope you don't mind I showed up."

"Of course not. You were always invited." Rory said as she gave him a hug before moving back next to Logan.

"I wanted to come and see you graduate. I've seen you grow into the woman that you are and I wanted to let you know how proud I am of you… I'm sorry but your mom isn't coming." Luke said hesitantly unsure of what her reaction would be.

Rory knew that her mom was angry but she couldn't believe after everything she wouldn't come to her graduation even with Luke.

"I figured. I didn't see her but I don't want to get into it here. I'm really glad you came." Rory expressed sincerely

"It means a lot to us, your support in our engagement and now Rory's graduation." Logan said before shaking Luke's hand. When Logan had asked for his permission to marry Rory, the two men had come to an understanding and a mutual respect.

After the graduation ceremony, Logan and Rory had left the rest of the family to relax for a bit at their New Haven apartment before they would head over to the Gilmore's for a celebratory dinner with some of their friends. Logan knew that he and Rory needed to figure out their next step now that she was officially done with school but he didn't want to push her to talk about it. Luckily for him, she was thinking the same thing.

They were lying on the couch watching T.V. when she started to speak.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah" he answered still watching the TV

"We have to make a decision about Hugo's offer." Rory stated

"I know. What do you want to do?" Logan asked. He thought it was a great idea but he didn't want to pressure Rory.

"I think we should take it. It could be great for us and we would be able to work together. What do you think?" Rory said

"I think you're right. We would be able to do everything you wanted to do and we would be together. Plus we would both be employed by a non HPG paper which is great." Logan said

"So, we are taking the job?" Rory asked

"We are taking the job." Logan exclaimed

Rory squealed before straddling his lap and pulling him in for a long passionate kiss. Once they pulled apart, she jumped off his lap and grabbed her phone to call Hugo. She couldn't wait to start her next adventure with Logan.

They had been through a lot over the years but he had grown as had she. He still had some moments of immaturity but so did she, the important thing was that they had learned from their mistakes and were moving forward together.


	7. Moving on

Luke had been disappointed in how Lorelai had reacted to Rory's engagement considering she had known that he was planning on proposing. He arrived back at the crap shack to find Lorelai sitting on the couch watching TV. He went straight to the kitchen as he did not want to talk to her right now but unfortunately she had followed him into the kitchen.

"So… how was it?" Lorelai asked hesitantly

"It was nice. Rory looked great and Richard, Emily, Logan and Christopher were there." Luke answered sharply

"She must have seemed upset, right? I mean, I, her best friend, was not at her graduation." Lorelai said smugly

"She seemed fine." Luke said angrily

"That was just an act. You'll see. I'm sure she will be crawling back soon. She can't go long without me and soon enough she will see that. Look how she crawled back after she decided to drop out of Yale" Lorelai said.

"She didn't talk to you for five months. I don't think it really worked that well. Are you really going to wait that long again?" Luke asked

"It won't take that long" Lorelai said grudgingly

"I still think you should call her. She is your only daughter and she just graduated college." Luke retorted

Luke walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs trying to get away from Lorelai. He couldn't believe how she was behaving and saying these things. He knew how great Logan had been for Rory through her tough times when her mother wasn't speaking to her and how he had stood up to his father. Luke couldn't understand how Lorelai could not see that even without her, Rory was happy.

Meanwhile, Lorelai was thinking about what Luke had said. She wanted to know how Rory had felt without her at her graduation but she didn't know if she wanted to break first. She didn't have to think too long because her phone rang.

* * *

Rory was sitting in her apartment thinking about how to handle the situation with her mother. She was happy with the decision that they had made regarding their future but Rory needed to get some closure on the situation with her mother before she could move forward. She decided to call her mother to see if she had changed her mind and if not Rory would have to do what was best for her and move forward without Lorelai. She took a deep breath before dialing and waiting for Lorelai to answer.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered

"Mom"

"Rory" Lorelai responded

"Is this how its going to be? You're not going to come to any of my life events if Logan is there?" Rory asked

"I told you it was either him or me. Once you get rid of him, I will be there." Lorelai answered smugly knowing Rory would break

"That's all it would take. Me dumping Logan?" Rory asked just as Logan walked back into the room. He sat next to her and rubbed her back gently seeing how stressed and hurt she was by her mother.

"Yes! I knew you would see reason. I am so happy that you have realized I am right. You don't have to worry about anything, you can move back home and we can call Hugo again and everything will work out." Lorelai responded happily

"Mom, I really didn't want it to come to this but I thought I had made it clear that I am not leaving Logan. If you truly wanted what was best for me and loved me, you wouldn't be making me choose between you and him especially since you have no real reason to hate him." Rory said

"I do have a reason to hate him. He is everything I have tried to keep you away from. Hartford, money, spoiled." Lorealai rambled but Rory interrupted her before she could continue.

"MOM! That doesn't apply anymore seeing as he left his family's business and he is making his own money." Rory exclaimed

"He is not good for you nor your future. I am your mother and I know best. You need to listen to me." Lorelai said angrily

"Mom, I have listened to you for my whole life and for once I am doing what I want. If you can't accept that then we won't be involved in each other's lives. Is that what you want?" Rory asked

"Fine then I guess this is goodbye." Lorelai said before hanging up. Lorelai wanted to show Rory that she was serious about her ultimatum and that she would not let Logan rule Rory's life.

* * *

Rory had been disappointed with how her mother had handled the conversation and her graduation but she realized that it would never change and she had to leave her mother behind if she wanted a future with Logan. Logan and Rory had decided that they would take up Hugo's offer, which was for Rory to cover European affairs for his online magazine. Logan had been offered a job as well but his would be more on the business side of the online magazine. He would be able to submit articles if he wanted to but he would mainly be working on handling the business since his degree was in business.

Since Rory would be covering European affairs and Logan could work at any of the offices, they chose to move to Hamburg to work at their European headquarters. They had not told anyone of their plans yet. Rory knew that this was her chance to start a new life with Logan away from the judgmental eyes of Hartford and her mother. She didn't know if Lorelai would reach out before Rory had to leave for her job but she had a feeling that this grudge that Lorelai was holding would last a long time. This time, though, Rory refused to give in.

Rory was done playing Lorelai's game. They had both made their choices and they would have to live with them. Lorelai had chosen to give Rory an ultimatum to choose between Logan and her and Rory had chosen to stand her ground. She didn't want Lorelai manipulating her decisions any longer.

Rory and Logan were getting dressed and ready for the evening ahead. They were having a dinner party at the Gilmore's with Richard, Emily, Finn, Colin, Steph, Lane, Paris, and Doyle. They had decided they would share their news then and hope that everyone would keep their plans quiet so no one else in Hartford would be able to find them until they wanted to be found.

* * *

On their drive to the Gilmore's, Logan and Rory discussed how they would break the news and how much they would share. They didn't want everyone to feel abandoned but they wanted to make sure that everyone understood that they might only have minimal contact and they would not be returning any time soon.

They arrived at the house and everyone was already there. After mingling for a bit, Logan and Rory made eye contact and decided to make their announcement. Logan tapped his champagne glass to quiet all of their friends.

"Hi everyone. Thank you all for coming and celebrating Rory's graduation with us. We wanted to have an intimate dinner party as we have an announcement to make." Logan started off before Rory took over.

"Oh you better not be pregnant Rory" Paris shouted before they could get any further

Rory blushed before answering, "Don't worry Paris, I'm not pregnant."

"We love each of you so much but as you have all witnessed over the past few days, my mother has not made it easy for us to be happy and we fear it will only continue and it will get worse. After Logan proposed, she went behind my back, called a colleague that Logan had actually introduced me to and tried to get me a job on the Obama campaign that would take me away from Logan. She did it not because she cared but because she hoped that I would choose the job over any future with Logan. We worry that she will stop at nothing to break us up so that I will come crawling back to her but unfortunately for her, I have seen how she has manipulated me in the past and I wont let it happen again." Rory said with tears starting to form. Logan kept his arm around her waist while rubbing circles against her hip to calm her.

"Rory and I have both been offered amazing jobs with the same online magazine and we have decided to take them. My good friend Hugo, who Lorelai had called, informed me that he was interested in hiring the both of us and when we told him that what Lorelai had done he agreed to help us get a job where we could live wherever we wanted. Rory will be covering European affairs and I will be the Chief Financial Officer" Logan announced.

Before he could continue, everyone started clapping for him and he knew he had to break the news before they could get any further.

"That's great. We are so proud of both of you!" Emily exclaimed

"That is definitely great news!" Richard Agreed

"That's not all. Rory and I have decided that we will be moving as it will be more convenient for our jobs. We will be leaving to Hamburg in a few days. We know this is sudden but we need to do what is best for us. Moving there will move us to the headquarters and we will be able to travel around Europe easily." Logan finished hesitantly as he watched the expressions change.

The room was silent and everyone could feel the tension. Before anyone could say anything, Rory continued their speech.

"That's not everything. We would also appreciate it if this information stays within this room. We would prefer that nobody in Hartford finds out where we are, nor my mother. We want to get a fresh start away from all of the pressure and negativity. You are all welcome to contact us and visit but we hope that you will respect our wishes and not share where we are or what we are doing. We will also be using pen names so that nobody can track where we work."

With that Rory turned to Logan and they shared a brief kiss before turning to the crowd where everyone seemed to be processing the news.

"I don't understand" Lane said

"What do you mean you don't want anyone to know?" Paris asked

"Mate, are you serious about this?" Finn asked

"I do not accept this." Emily exclaimed.

They decided to tackle these thoughts and questions immediately before it could get more out of hand.

"Look, we are doing what is right for us. We will be getting married in a small wedding and you will all be invited but all we ask is that you do not share that you know our whereabouts. We just want a fresh start. We are not cutting any of you out of our lives. We are just trying to start our lives without anything looming over us." Logan explained.

"It would mean a lot to us if you could support us. We are going to do this regardless of your support but we want all of you in our lives still. Its just something that we have to do. You never know, we might move back here but we just want to see what its like to be together away from all of this pressure that we have here in Hartford." Rory said softly

After a few moments of processing, Emily spoke up.

"Well, I'm not happy about this but I can learn to accept it. I don't want to lose you though Rory."

"Oh grandma, you could never lose me. I'm not running away, I'm just starting my own life with Logan. We will still talk and you can always come and visit." Rory said before heading over to her grandmother to give her a hug.

"I suppose there is nothing we can do but support you. You are always welcome to come back here. You better take good care of my granddaughter Logan. We are trusting you." Richard said before Shaking Logan's hand and hugging Rory.

Their friends proceeded to give their congratulations even though they weren't sure about the plan. They would support Logan and Rory no matter what.

Logan and Rory left the Gilmore's a few hours later and knew that nothing would ever be the same. They knew that they were getting a fresh start that most don't get and that they could no longer live under a plan that both of their parents had tried to force on them. They wanted to be free to love each other and create a family and career free from Hartford society.

 **A/N: Spoiler! The next chapter will be a time jump. I hope you enjoy!**


	8. A New Life

_Flashback_

 _"I can't believe we are finally here. Its so beautiful" Rory exclaimed to Logan as she walked down the streets of Hamburg._

 _"I know and I cant believe that we are finally free from Hartford Society. I love you Ace." Logan said as he stopped and pulled Rory to him to kiss her passionately._

 _When they pulled back Rory couldn't help but grin, "I love you too Logan. Thank You for making this happen."_

 _"This was because of you and me. We get a chance to start over. My parents want nothing to do with me since I left the company so they wont look for us and Emily and Richard and our friends wont say anything." Logan said_

 _"I know, I just can't believe it worked. We are here, in Hamburg, together and we are getting married." Rory exclaimed while skipping._

 _Logan couldn't help but laugh and smile at his future wife's antics. He had finally done what he always wanted. He had left his father's clutches and found a woman he loves and gets to marry._

 **7 years later**

Rory had had a long day. She had been out at meetings around the city all day and she hadn't been home since early that morning. As she walked in, she could smell that someone was cooking and it smelled delicious. She dropped her bags on the floor at the entrance and headed to the kitchen. There she spotted her husband cooking and wearing the apron she had gotten him for Christmas several years ago as a joke. He wore it every time just because he knew how much it made her smile. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and nuzzled her head into his back.

He smiled as he felt her wrap herself around him and turned in her arms to give her a long kiss.

"Hey Ace, you're back late tonight."

"I know, it was a long day. I tried to get home earlier but everybody just kept on talking. I'm so happy these type of days only happen once a month" She said while pouting. Logan pulled her into a kiss before she smiled at him.

Logan usually had to go into the office with Rory but he had not been needed at this meeting and was able to stay home that day and get some work done.

"Well at least you were able to get home for dinner and to see the kids before they go to bed." Logan said smiling down at his wife before planting another kiss on her lips.

"Do you want some wine? There's a bottle open in the fridge." Logan asked

"Yeah, I'll get it." Rory said before giving Logan a quick kiss and walking away to the fridge.

Logan turned back to the stove where he was cooking some risotto for the family.

"Where are the kids? It's too quiet. Are you sure they are home and you didn't lose them." Rory asked jokingly

"They are upstairs. They are having some quiet time but I'm sure we can make an exception for Mommy and end quiet time early today" Logan said smirking and teasing her.

Rory smiled at him, gave him a quick kiss before scurrying upstairs. She decided to make her presence known so that she could greet them at the same time.

"Hello is anybody home? It's too quiet up here!"

Before she even finished, both doors flew open and she saw her daughter and son come flying at her to give her a hug. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have these two and Logan with her all this time.

Logan and Rory had gotten married six months after they moved to Hamburg. They hadn't originally planned to get married so quickly but they knew they wanted to be together and they didn't want to give their parents a chance to find them and try to stop them. They had heard from Emily and Richard that Mitchum was searching for Logan and they had heard about the engagement from Honor. They were displeased about this news and were trying to stop the impending wedding. When Honor told Logan and Rory, they decided that they should just get married as soon as possible since they knew they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together anyway.

It worked too because Richard, Emily, and their friends had flown out for Thanksgiving. Even though they didn't live in the U.S. any longer, it didn't mean they stopped celebrating these holidays. Rory loved these holidays and Logan loved watching Rory's eyes light up during the holiday season. They were so excited to have everyone that they had held their wedding ceremony in the morning and then that afternoon they had their thanksgiving feast. It was the perfect moment for the two of them. They had not heard from Lorelai nor had she made any attempt to try and find Rory. Rory had been disappointed and hoped that after six months, her mother might have at least asked about her to her grandparents but she hadn't.

According to her grandparents, Lorelai had stopped contact with them too since they supported Rory and Logan together. It killed Richard and Emily to lose their daughter again but they still had their granddaughter and now a grandson.

Everyone had enjoyed the feast and the wedding so much that they decided that they would all join them in Hamburg every year for Thanksgiving.

Logan and Rory loved working for Hugo and had been so happy with their positions. Rory was able to travel all over Europe reporting and Logan was able to accompany her and do his work from anywhere. They both wrote and were known to the companies as Leigh and Logan Huntzmore. They kept their actual names for people that they had become friends with but at work, they went by a pseudonym. They also made sure that not even their work names could be found on any public document that it was not necessary.

About 1 year after their wedding, Rory unexpectedly became pregnant. She knew it was a possibility as they had stopped using any form of birth control but it was still a surprise for the both of them. She was so nervous and was freaking out especially since her relationship with her own mother was strained. She didn't want her kids to feel that way with her and she had hoped that by now, her mother would have attempted to find her but she knew that if her mother hadn't attempted to find her by now, she probably would never reach out first. Rory refused to reach out first because in Lorelai's book that would be admitting that Rory did something wrong and she didn't believe she had.

Emily and Paris had flown out to spend the last month of her pregnancy with her and Logan, helping them prepare along with Colin and Finn. They helped Logan put together the nursery. They had their daughter on October 1st just a week before Rory's birthday. They were all in awe at how beautiful she was with her blonde hair and blue eyes that they all fell in love with her immediately. Richard, Emily, Paris, Colin, and Finn had all been there at the hospital and had supported them.

They had decided that they didn't want to carry on the Lorelai tradition, as it would only remind them of Lorelai's behavior towards them. They had decided to name her in homage to Emily as she had been there for them this whole time. They named her Emilia Elizabeth Huntzberger. Three years later, they had their son whom they named William Atticus Huntzberger.

Now here they are two years after their son's birth and they had settled into a family routine. Logan and Rory had made sure that they prioritized their family before work and Hugo had made sure that they were able to. Rory had been promoted to editor shortly after Emilia was born so she no longer had to travel for her articles and her and Logan worked primarily from home, only venturing to the office once a month. They hadn't returned to Connecticut since they left seven years before but they knew eventually they would have to visit.

 **A/N: Next chapter will include flashbacks of Lorelai's life and some other moments! I hope you enjoyed the update!**


	9. Lorelai

**A/N: Italics are flashbacks! Enjoy the new chapter!**

 _It had been six months since Rory had disappeared with Logan and Lorelai had still not made any move forward to try and reach out to Rory or even give up on this grudge she held. Luke had encouraged Lorelai to reach out to Rory as he felt that this grudge had gone on long enough but she stubbornly resisted. He wondered if she had always been this stubborn and how that would affect their relationship if they continued on. If they got married, would she not speak to him for months? He watched as Lorelai became more and more bitter as each month passed and he was starting to see who she really was and he didn't like it. He felt that she should be happy for Rory as Rory was following her dreams and her choices were not negatively affecting Rory, Lorelai, or anyone else._

 _He walked into the house one night after he closed the diner and looked for Lorelai. He wanted to have a serious conversation with her about her behavior and their relationship. He found her in Rory's room and was surprised by the sight. Lorelai had emptied the room and was now sitting in the middle of the floor on a sheet with paint samples._

 _"What are you doing?" Luke asked her confused at the situation_

 _"I'm picking out paint samples." Lorelai responded as if it should have been obvious._

 _"Why?" Luke asked wondering what was going on as Lorelai had not gone in this room since Rory left._

 _"Because I am making it into a sewing room and I need a color that will stimulate my creativity." Lorelai responded_

 _"But this is Rory's room." Luke stated not liking the direction this was going._

 _"I don't know who this Rory is that you are talking about. The Rory that I once knew no longer exists or else she would have not chosen Logan over me and she would have returned home by now, therefore there is no need for this to be a bedroom anymore." She responded angry._

 _"Lorelai, you know that eventually the two of you will make up and when you do you will regret getting rid of her room." Luke responded getting angry himself._

 _"No I won't because it's been six months and she hasn't reached out. When she does I will show her that I have been fine and have moved on. If she needs me, I will be there for her and she will learn that although my life can function without her, hers cannot function without me." Lorelai said standing up and walking out to the kitchen. Lorelai did not want to get into this or start questioning her decision. She was determined to stand strong with her decision._

 _"Do you really think that is a good idea? She is your daughter. She might never come back if you keep acting like this. Do you really want to lose her for good because you're being stubborn?" Luke asked shocked at her behavior and how she was going to treat Rory._

 _"Trust me. Society marriages never last. She will be back. I will never lose her. She will always need me." Lorelai stated smugly._

 _Luke looked at Lorelai as if she was crazy and realized that she had changed for the worse. He didn't recognize the woman in front of him._

 _"Isn't this sounding a bit like the old Emily Gilmore that you always said you didn't want to be like?" Luke made sure to emphasize Lorelai's mother hoping that it would wake her up to her behavior. Unfortunately it just made her more angry._

 _"I am not my mother. My mother wanted to control me and I am simply looking out for the best interests of Rory." Lorelai tried to defend_

 _"You don't even realize it but you are trying to control Rory and you can't. Lorelai, I don't even recognize who you are anymore. I don't know if I can do this anymore." Luke admitted_

 _"Do what?" she asked still looking at the paint samples._

 _"Be in a relationship with you." He answered simply_

 _"Excuse me." Lorelai said finally looking up from the samples_

 _"I don't think I can be with you anymore. I don't know who you are anymore because the woman I fell in love with is kind, caring, and supportive. You've become cold and angry and I don't think you realize how wrong you are about Rory and Logan I think Rory will be fine but you, you have already changed and not for the better. I'm sorry… Goodbye Lorelai." Luke said before walking out._

 _Lorelai sat down at her kitchen table and stubbornly thought to herself that he will back. No one can live without her, the Lorelai Gilmore._

* * *

Lorelai had continued managing the inn for the last seven years and in that time she had not reached out or asked about her daughter. She had thought about Rory every day but refused to admit that out loud. The lonelier she felt, the more she wondered about Rory.

She knew that she should have tried harder to get Rory back but she had thought that it would only be a few months, a year maximum before Rory returned to her. When a year had passed, she figured that it would be coming soon but as each month passed, she lost more and more hope and became angrier and lonelier. It had been seven years and she hadn't heard from her daughter and was beginning to wonder if she ever would. She imagined that Rory's life could not be that great since they were estranged but she wished that she knew some fact of her life. She didn't even know where Rory was living and if she had married Logan. She had assumed she hadn't as there had been no announcement in the newspaper, so why hadn't she come home?

After Luke had left her, she had waited for him to come back but she soon realized that he had meant what he said. She had frequented his diner to remind him what he was missing but he seemed to simply treat her like any other customer no matter how much she flirted with him. Once she realized that Luke had meant what he said, she had stopped flirting with him and they had remained on cordial terms with her frequenting his diner for her meals daily.

Lorelai had felt lonely with no one at home and without Luke but she made sure to spend all of her free time with Sookie or at the Inn. She had dated several men over the years. None had stuck more than a year but in the meantime they had helped her feel less alone.

In the last year she had begun to talk with her parents again but they kept away from the topic of Rory for different reasons. Lorelai would only occasionally call them and she attended their Christmas party every year as a chance to get some free food and booze. She also had a monthly dinner with them at her request.

It was a Monday morning and she was at the Inn looking over the books, thinking about Rory, like most days. Suddenly, her phone rang. Looking at the number, she was confused. Her mom never called first.

"Mom?" Lorelai asked.

"Lorelai. Your father had another heart attack. We are at Hartford memorial if you want to come." Emily said frantically

"I'll be right there. Stay Calm, I'm sure he will be fine." Lorelai said before hanging up and grabbing her things and telling Sookie.

As Lorelai drove to the hospital, she couldn't control her thoughts. She wished she knew where to find Rory. She should be here for her grandfather in case he dies. She thought about her relationship with her parents and how it had become so broken since she froze them out again. She knew they held back from her because of how she had left things. She couldn't believe all of the mess she made and now she was stuck with the consequences. She had no one to comfort her now while she waited to see how her father was and it was all her fault. However, she still didn't feel like Rory had made the right choice.

 **A/N: I have not abandoned this story, I promise! I have been busy and been struggling with inspiration but hopefully this makes up for the long wait. Enjoy & Review!**


	10. Life Changing

It was a Monday evening and Rory was getting the kids ready for bed while Logan was making dinner for the two of them. They had not had to go into the office today so they were both able to be with the kids for bedtime, which was their favorite. As Rory walked towards the kitchen, she saw her favorite sight, Logan cooking. She wrapped her arms around him from behind before giving him a quick kiss on the neck and going to sit down at the counter.

"How was bedtime?" Logan asked Rory while turning around to look at her.

"Easy as usual. They were both so tired today." Rory replied

"Well, they did have a lot of energy today and with the amount of activities we did today, I would hope they were tired." Logan laughed as he turned back to the food.

"How much longer is dinner going to take? I should probably call grandma to figure out when they are coming for thanksgiving so I can make reservations for them already. Do I have time?" Rory thought out loud

"Dinner will probably take another 20 minutes. That's plenty of time to call Emily and Richard. Tell them I say hi." Logan said as he kissed her deeply before she began dialing the number.

"Rory?" Emily answered

"Hi Grandma. Is everything ok? You sound off." Rory asked concerned. At this Logan turned and watched his wife's reactions.

"Oh Rory, I was just about to call you. Your grandfather has had another heart attack and is in the hospital. I am so worried since he is almost ten years older than the last time. What if he doesn't make it?" Emily began to ramble and Rory could hear her holding back her crying.

"Oh Grandma…. Logan and I will come out as soon as we can with the kids to help. We have to believe that he will survive, grandpa survived a heart attack before, I know he can survive this one too. He has too." Rory said as she started crying. Logan came over and held her while she continued to talk to Emily.

"Are you sure? I know you don't want your mother to find out where you are and she will be at the hospital." Emily answered surprised that Rory would fly out after staying away from the states for 7 years.

"Lorelai doesn't matter. Grandpa does. We will be there. I will call you later with the flight details." Rory answered

"ok. Thank you Rory." Emily whispered

"I'll see you soon Grandma" Rory answered before hanging up and breaking down in Logan's arms.

Once Rory's crying had settled, she finally spoke.

"Grandpa had another heart attack. I want to go see him in case… I thought we could all go but I understand if you want to stay as we have not only hidden from Lorelai but also from Shira and Mitchum. This would change…"

Logan cut her off before she could finish. "Hey! Look at me. It doesn't matter anymore if they know where we are because they can't do anything about the life we have made. We are married, have successful careers and two children. Of course, we are going to go see Richard. I'll book a flight for tomorrow for us and the kids. I love you, that's all that matters. We will get through this." Logan said looking straight into her eyes before kissing her.

"Thank you for being amazing." Rory said to logan while resting her head on her shoulder. They stood there for a few moments contemplating how their lives were about to change before Rory spoke again.

"Logan, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about. This isn't how I was planning on telling you but with everything… I was going to announce it next week at thanksgiving but now… anyway… I'm pregnant." Rory said smiling slightly knowing her husband would be happy but still worried about Richard.

"What?! Really?! That's amazing Ace." Logan said before picking Rory up and twirling her around

Once he put her down, she looked at him and said, "I hope grandpa makes it. I want all of our children to get to know him." Rory said softly as she cuddled into Logan.

"I know Ace. He will." Logan only hoped what he said was true. Richard had been so supportive and wonderful over the years being more of a grandfather and father to him than his own had been. They spent the rest of the evening planning for the trip tomorrow and mentally preparing themselves.

* * *

As Lorelai sat in Richard's room hoping for good news, she couldn't help but think about the last time this had happened. She watched as her dad looked just as frail and had still not awoken. She had been there with Rory and her mom waiting and had seen how Logan had taken a helicopter to be with Rory while she couldn't even reach Christopher. Luke had shown up but now she couldn't even call Luke because even though they were back to their routine, she knew they weren't friends.

She wondered who would be there for her if she was in the hospital. She knew that by that point her parents would probably no longer be living and with the lack of communication or contact with Rory over the last seven years, she definitely wouldn't be there. It finally hit Lorelai how alone and isolated she had become over the years because of her stubbornness. She wanted to let go of her grudge but every time she thought of what Rory gave up and chose, she can't make herself support or forgive it.

* * *

As Emily returned to the room, she saw Lorelai deep in thought. She had stationed herself in the hallway in one of the chairs there. She wondered what Lorelai could be thinking about but assumed that it was most likely about Rory. Even though Lorelai never asked about Rory, Emily knew that Lorelai missed her but was too stubborn to do anything about it. She wondered if her daughter would ever be okay since she had alienated herself from everyone who truly loved her.

As Emily pondered that thought, she heard her phone ringing. She saw that it was Logan and decided to step away, which went unnoticed by Lorelai.

"Logan?"

"Hi Emily. We are at the hospital. What floor are you on?" Logan asked as he watched his wife prepare their kids.

"Oh that's wonderful. Thank you for coming. We are on the third floor. I will wait for you at the waiting room but I should warn you that Lorelai is here in Richard's room." Emily said apprehensively.

"Ok thanks for the warning. We will see you in a few minutes." Logan said before hanging up and sighing. He had hoped that Lorelai was not there so they could have time to be without drama but he had not been lucky.

Logan walked over to Rory and let her know. He could see her tense up and was worried about not only her health but that of their unborn baby. He picked up William while Rory held onto Emilia's hand as they made their entrance both bracing for the inevitable, a confrontation with Lorelai.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I read all of your reviews so please let me know what you thought! Until next time!**


	11. A Glimpse

As they rode up the elevator, Logan could feel the tension radiating off of Rory and only hoped that he was helping to calm her down through the circles she was drawing into her hand. He knew that she had left her mother for the same reason he had left his family but now she was being forced to confront her mother and Logan hoped it wouldn't stress Rory or their unborn baby too much.

The elevator's ding brought Logan out of his thoughts as he took a deep breath before looking at Rory with a reassuring look and squeezing her hand. They stepped off the elevator each holding onto one of their children and headed towards the waiting room.

They immediately spotted Emily and before they could react, the kids had jumped down and were running towards Emily.

"Grandma, Grandma!" Both kids screamed as they attached to her legs. Emily smiled down at them and caressed their heads before giving each of them a kiss.

In the meantime, Rory and Logan had walked over, not seeing Lorelai in sight; they were able to take a breath.

"Hi Grandma. Its good to see you." Rory said as she hugged Emily tightly and they each had a few tears running down their faces.

"Oh Rory, I'm so glad you're here." Emily said as she hugged Rory back.

"Hi Emily, how's Richard doing? Any improvement?" Logan asked as he hugged Emily.

"No, not yet but the doctor's are optimistic or so they say. You really can't trust them. Always trying to make you feel better. But they did move him into his own room so hopefully he will wake up." Emily began ranting before calming down.

"Come, let's sit. Lorelai is in the room with him right now." Emily said, whispering the last part so that only Logan and Rory could hear.

Rory and Logan could only nod as to not alert their children. They hadn't shared anything about Lorelai with their kids as they had not anticipated ever seeing her again. As well, Richard and Emily had not spoken of Lorelai in front of the kids either.

Of course, Rory had carried some things from her childhood over such as movie nights and eating large amounts of junk food but overall they had tried to rid any reminders of Lorelai from their lives. They had altered the traditions though so that they would represent a new era.

Lorelai had hurt Rory more than she would ever know and the fact that Lorelai had never tried to reach out or find out information about Rory had hurt her. Logan had helped her through it and in the end they had become stronger for it but he could tell that even now, seven years later, she was still a bit sad on occasion. Rory had lost not only her mother but one of her best friends that fateful day and she knew that things would never be the same with them even if they reconciled.

Rory had wanted to share the birth of her children with her mother, as it was something she had always imagined having her mother present for and the fact that she couldn't had added somewhat of a bittersweet component to the day. However, she felt proud that her grandparents and all of their friends along with Logan's sister had been able to be involved. They had become a family and they had always been there for Rory and Logan and their children. As far as her children were concerned, Emily and Richard were their grandparents, not their great-grandparents, simply their grandparents.

The kids also didn't know about Mitchum or Shira but Logan had heard from Honor over the years that they had tried to track him down and see what had happened. Logan had simply reached out to say that he was alive and well and would return when he deemed it time.

As Logan and Rory drifted back from their thoughts, they saw Will and Emilia talking Emily's ear off about what they had been doing in school and everything that had happened since they last saw her. They could tell Emily was grateful for the distraction.

Rory leaned into Logan as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek before turning her head to kiss him on the lips. It was a chaste kiss but it comforted to know that they were trying to show their support for each other.

Logan placed his other hand on her stomach briefly before whispering in her ear, "Everything is going to be ok. We are here now and if nothing else, Richard will be able to meet our future addition and see the kids again. I'm here. I love you, Ace."

Rory looked at him and couldn't believe what an amazing man Logan had become before whispering back, "I know and I love you too. I'm happy we are here. I'm just nervous about seeing her. I know she's here but I just don't know how I am supposed to act. It's been so long that she doesn't feel like my mother anymore." She sighed as she laid her head back on Logan's shoulder as he rubbed her back gently trying to calm her.

"You have my support and Emily's. Don't stress too much, we want to keep the baby stress free. But if you do stress just remember I'm here and you don't have to do or talk to anyone you don't want to." He said reassuringly

She could only give a sad smile back before looking back over to the kids. These three: Logan, Emilia, and William were her life. It didn't matter what Lorelai thought anymore and Rory would not let it get to her.

Unbeknownst to the happy family, Lorelai had been watching it unfold from behind a corner. She had come out of the room looking for her mother who had left abruptly to take a phone call.

Lorelai didn't know what she had expected to see but this was not it. She hadn't expected to see two grandchildren she knew nothing about or Rory still with Logan. She knew that there was a good chance they had gotten married but she didn't know why it still surprised her. She hadn't expected those grandchildren to call her own mother, Emily, Grandma and she hadn't expected that Emily had called or known where Rory had been all this time or their children. She thought that Rory had cut contact with everyone, not just her but now she was questioning everything she thought she had known for the last seven years.

Lorelai assumed that Rory would have struggled as much as she had and it would have ruined her relationship just like she had with Luke. Rory was supposed to be her mini-me yet here she looked like how Lorelai's life was supposed to be, had she not gotten pregnant at sixteen. She was married to society with the perfect family.

Had Lorelai made the right choice giving Rory the cold shoulder all these years? Was it worth everything she had missed and sacrificed?

Before she saw Rory again, she would have said yes but now she wasn't so sure. She wished she knew the details of her daughter's life. She was her only daughter and she had her own children now. Lorelai wondered if she had gone with the Lorelai tradition for the daughter? Were they Huntzbergers or Gilmores? Why couldn't she find any writing by Rory? Had she given up on that dream that they had had all these years? Was she even working or had she become a society wife? Lorelai realized that the woman she was watching had become a stranger and she didn't know if they would ever not be strangers.

Luke had been right all those years ago. She had become someone who no longer knew her daughter. She had become her mother after Lorelai had runaway with Rory before Chilton. Now her mother knew more about Rory than Lorelai did. How come Emily never mentioned that they kept in touch with Rory? Lorelai knew the answer. They never talked about her because of Lorelai. She knew her parents just wanted to keep the peace and not lose her again that they had kept the conversations superficial. Was this all Lorelai's fault?

Lorelai decided that she needed to get the inevitable over with so with one last deep breath, she began her walk over to the waiting area where she would see and speak to her daughter for the first time in seven years. She didn't know if she would be able to keep any malice out of her voice or how she should act towards Rory but she only hoped she could so that they might be able to somewhat repair their relationship one day and she knew that meant she would need to accept Logan.

 **A/N: Don't hate me! I know you are waiting for the confrontation between Lorelai and Rory! It will happen in the next chapter! I promise! Stay Tuned & Review!**


	12. We Meet Again

The family of four were busy talking with Emily, that none of them noticed Lorelai approaching. If they had they would have tensed up and halted their conversation. However, they felt someone's presence around them and as she finished her journey towards them, Emily, Rory, and Logan had all turned around.

Lorelai was stunned to see the hurt in her daughters eyes when she had turned around but she did not know what to say to her so she decided to speak to her mother first.

"Mom, I was wondering where you had gone off to. I think the doctor is coming by soon to give us an update." Lorelai said to Emily while watching Rory from the side.

"Hello Rory." Lorelai said tensely. Rory simply nodded at her.

"Oh wonderful. Well, I'll be right there. Why don't you go back to the room, Lorelai." Emily said nervously trying to avoid a confrontation in the waiting room.

"No that's ok. I think I'll stay here and listen to you catch up with my long lost daughter who apparently you have been speaking to this whole time. " Lorelai said sarcastically towards Emily.

During this time, the kids had moved over to Rory and Logan as they did not like the tension they felt. Although the kids were young, they were very perceptive and could feel that the person in front of them was not a friend of their parents. Logan whispered into their ears but loud enough for Rory to hear. "Remember what we have taught you, unless we introduce you, don't talk to strangers." He didn't want their kids to have to deal with Lorelai just yet if he could avoid it. He gave Rory a sad smile and squeezed her hand before they both returned their attention to the conversation at hand.

" I'm not the one that cut her out. You did. So forgive me for wanting to have a relationship with my granddaughter and her children. I already missed out on 16 years of her life because of you, I wasn't going to let that happen again." Emily said loudly while trying to contain her anger.

"Well sorry for keeping you from her. I was only trying to protect her. Look at what good that has done. She has the life I tried to shield her from thanks to you." Lorelai shouted back at Emily.

Rory could not take it anymore and she really wanted to limit her stress because of the baby but she knew she couldn't let Lorelai scold Emily or talk rudely to her.

"Stop it!" She shouted over them while standing up. She had put both kids with Logan and some headphones so that they could tune out the conversation. They didn't want the kids to have to hear what was going on.

"You do not get to blame grandma for how my life turned out or because she decided to keep in touch with me. If you knew anything about my life, you would know how wonderful it is. How I have a husband I love and who loves me and that I have a good job and two amazing children but you don't know any of that, nor where I live or what I do for a living. You keep saying my life is ruined but it's not, so I would appreciate it if you would stop the judgment, especially in front of my children." Rory said calming down at the end.

"Well whose fault is it that I know nothing about your life? You're the one that left." Lorelai muttered

"You're right I left. But it's your fault I did. All I wanted was a mother who supported my choices. You went behind my back and tried to not only determine my career path but also sabotage my relationship with Logan. When I didn't agree, you kicked me out like Yale all over again. All you ever wanted to do was mold my life into what you wanted instead of what I wanted. Did you ever think that maybe my vision for my life was different from yours?" Rory said sadly

"Of course not! You never mentioned anything different. You always agreed and were super excited for what we talked about. You being a foreign correspondent, choosing your job over a man!" Lorelai exclaimed

"That's because every time I mentioned something different or how I wanted my life to be, you would get either angry and stop talking to me or awkward and change the topic. After a while I stopped trying." Rory said tiredly.

"I always supported your dream. I only got angry when I knew you were making a mistake like when you dropped out of Yale and when you decided to get engaged to Logan and move with him. Everything would have been great if you had stayed at home with me and we could have created a plan together." Lorelai said angrily.

"That's really what you believe? That my life would have turned out better if I had stayed home with you? Even after all these years." Rory asked and continued when she saw Lorelai nod. "So what would my life look like if I had stayed?" She asked her mother curious as to what her answer would be.

Lorelai caught off guard by the sudden curiosity, thought she was getting through to Rory. She wanted to know her grandchildren but she still didn't approve of Logan or Rory's life choices. She wanted her daughter home and if that meant Logan, then all the better.

"Well, you would have followed Barack Obama on his campaign and through your writing for them, you would have gotten a lot of publicity. After the campaign was done, you would have come back home and we would have done our rollercoaster tour of America before you started a job in New York. You would have worked your way up until you were a foreign correspondent for the New York Times. Once you had accomplished all of that, then you would find a nice man who wasn't part of society and continued to pursue your career. See you would have gotten everything we have worked so hard for." Lorelai said smugly thinking that Rory would realize how wonderful her life would have been.

Rory listened to what Lorelai thought was the perfect life and couldn't believe that she had agreed with Lorelai at one point. This life sounded lonely and she wouldn't trade her life for anything, especially not that. She had accomplished her journalistic dreams as they had changed over the years to include Logan.

When Lorelai saw that Rory was still processing and had yet to speak she continued, thinking she might need a bit more persuasion. "It's not too late. You can still come back and move to New York and chase your dream. We can have Gilmore movie nights and you can be my mini-me again. Your children can come too and we can teach them the Gilmore ways." She said purposefully leaving Logan out. Logan noticed but was secure in his relationship with Rory to worry about her ever leaving him. They had gotten over any insecurities that they had left shortly before they got engaged as they knew if they were to get married, it would be forever.

Before Lorelai could continue again, Rory spoke. "What does that even mean? Why would you want me to be your mini me? You ran away from home and dad when you got pregnant with me because you wanted freedom. I appreciate everything you did for me but I'm not you. This time I didn't run away, you pushed me away and I wasn't about to run away from Logan. The fact that you think I would leave Logan and destroy our family so that I can follow a dream you have for me because you think it's better, shows how little you understand me." Rory took a breath and looked at Logan who gave her an encouraging nod and squeezed her hand before continuing.

"You failed to take into account that as much as you wanted, I will never really be your mini-me. We are two different people with different personalities. I love to read and plan and make lists and enjoy stability and structure, while you are the opposite. All I ever wanted was for you to understand that I wanted to be my own person and follow my own dreams and now after seven years, it seems that you can still not accept that." Rory said sadly.

"That's not true. You and I are so much alike and together; you could have accomplished so much. I have looked you up over the years to see if you followed your dream and I have not seen anything written by you so I can only assume that since you have children, you are probably a typical society wife who stays at home. I thought you never wanted to be that." Lorelai said angrily.

"Lorelai, I'm sure that if you knew anything about what Rory has accomplished over the last seven years, you would be proud and also sad that you missed it. Now we are in town for Richard and we would like to be here in a stress free environment, so unless you have an apology or something nice to say, I think we should keep your interactions with my family to a minimum until we leave." Logan said unexpectedly standing up and squeezing Rory's hand. He had grown tired of Lorelai trying to belittle Rory again and he knew she needed minimum stress. He had stayed out of it as long as he could but he had had enough. This was his family and he had to protect them even from their own family members.

"What so now my own daughter can't even speak for herself to her own mother." Lorelai muttered sarcastically.

"Lorelai, you haven't been my mother for the last seven years because if you had you would have never exiled me from your life because you disagreed with my choices. I understand what being a mother is now and that means loving and supporting your children unconditionally. Not conditionally on if you approve of their choices." Rory said to a shocked Lorelai as she refused to back down. Rory would always protect her children.

"That's right you're a mother now." Lorelai said contemplating her next move. She knew she had messed up by attacking Rory but she had been so angry to see that Emily was closer to her daughter than she was. She decided to approach the children, hoping to see if she could force Rory's hand by bonding with them. She bent down towards where they were seated. They looked up at her and she motioned for them to remove their headphones. When they did, she spoke up to them, "Hi there, I'm Lorelai, what are your names?"

The two children looked at their parents before looking at each other and muttered back what they had been taught. "We are not supposed to talk to strangers." They then proceeded to put their headphones back on and snuggled in next to their father.

Lorelai stood up shocked. "So I guess that means you never told them about me?"

"Why would I? I didn't know if they would ever meet you or if I would even want them to meet you after all this time and what you still believe. You have made your distaste of their father quite clear and if I had to choose again, my kids and Logan would always be my choice, which you already know. " Rory answered.

Lorelai stood there shocked that not only had she lost her daughter again but also her grandchildren whom she had just met. She had come over with the intention of making things right but her grudge and ego had prevented her from doing so. She knew this could be a make or break moment and so she sucked it up and finally spoke, after several minutes. She didn't want to lose any more time in her daughter's life and now she knew that Rory meant what she said. But she still didn't know how to move forward and let go of her grudge or to get Rory to forgive her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you in the waiting room. It was just a shock to see you here after all this time and with a family whom I knew nothing about, especially since my mother knows everything about your life and I don't. You're right I don't know what to say to you or who you are anymore. I don't even recognize you, you are definitely not my mini-me." She said to Rory before turning to Emily. "I'm going to go wait in Dad's room. I think we could all use some time to process."

Emily had been silent, knowing that Rory needed to confront her mother but Emily could only feel that this was only the beginning. She knew there was still a lot that Rory and Lorelai needed to discuss, if they ever wanted to be a part of each other's lives again or at least civil to one another.

As Lorelai left back to the room, Rory, Logan, and Emily sat there shocked wondering what just happened. They hadn't expected her to apologize for anything but Rory knew that Lorelai still held her beliefs. She only hoped this meant that she was reconsidering them. Rory knew she would never truly forgive Lorelai but she simply did not want any more bad blood with anyone.

 **A/N: I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but I know you have all been waiting for it. This is just the beginning! There will be another confrontation later in the story! Review Please!**


	13. Decisions

Emily, Rory, Logan, and the kids had spent another half hour in the waiting room catching up and avoiding the inevitable. Richard was not awake yet, so they figured they would take their time. They knew that Lorelai was in the room and they had been attempting to postpone the inevitable. They were all left feeling a little wary of the confrontation that had occurred. It had seemed as if Lorelai had somewhat realized that she had made a mistake but they all knew better than to believe that. They knew once the shock wore off, she would resume her grudge.

Rory only hoped that she could avoid another confrontation with her mother, at least in front of the kids. She didn't want her kids to think that this is what a normal adult relationship between mother and child would look like. She wanted to protect her children as long as she could and she knew Logan felt the same way.

Logan wanted to prevent any more stress for Rory, since she was pregnant, but he had no idea how. He knew that just knowing Lorelai was nearby would be stressful for Rory so he did the only things he could think of which were to supply her with decaf coffee and simply try and relax her by focusing on her pressure points.

Emily only hoped that Lorelai would have come around by now. She hated the tension and she hated watching her granddaughter get so stressed by even the mention or thought of Lorelai. She knew that if the choice would be forced upon her, the choice would be simple between Rory and Lorelai. Lorelai might be her daughter but she had put herself in this situation and Emily refused to be cut off from her granddaughter and great-grandchildren again.

* * *

As they were all caught up in their thoughts, they missed the doctor approaching.

"Mrs. Gilmore?"

Emily stood up immediately looking surprised and scared that she would be receiving bad news.

"Yes! is Richard alright?"

"Mrs. Gilmore, Richard is awake and is asking for you." The doctor informed her.

Emily looked at Rory and Logan who were getting the kids together before rushing off.

She knew they would follow her to the room, once they had the children ready. As soon as she entered the room, she immediately flew to Richards's side. "Oh Richard, I was so worried about you. How is everything? Do you need another pillow or blanket? Where is that nurse? Let me see if there is any other ones in the room."

Before she could pull away, Richard pulled her back and assured her that he was okay before pulling her down to lie next to him. During all of this, Lorelai had simply watched how much her parents cared for each other after all these years, and felt more alone than ever. She had no one who would come to her bedside if she were in her father's position.

Before she could get too caught up in her thoughts, Rory and her family were entering the door.

"Grandpa!" Both of the children said happily before approaching his bedside.

"Oh Emilia, William, Rory, Logan! I'm so happy to see you all."

"Grandpa, are you going to be alright?" Emilia asked

"Don't worry about me. It was just a little scratch. I'll be fine." Richard assured her before she came over to hug him. Logan and Rory had made their way over to his bedside and knew that Richard was trying to not worry the grandchildren but they were worried about how serious his heart attack had been.

"Hi Grandpa. I'm glad to see that you are awake." Rory told him.

"Yeah, Richard. You really gave us a scare but also a good excuse to come for a visit." Logan said as a way to lighten the mood and it worked.

"Yes, well I was just craving a visit from my favorite people. Emilia and William of course….Oh and you too Rory and Logan." Richard said with a wink.

"We love you Grandpa." William said softly followed by Emilia repeating the sentiment.

"I love you too. Now why don't you hop on up here next to Grandma and I and you can tell me all about your recent adventures."

"Are you sure about that Richard? We can bring extra chairs for them to sit down on." Logan asked not wanting the kids to hurt Richard.

"Oh nonsense. It's been too long since I have seen them. I'm fine, it was only a heart attack."

"Grandpa…" Rory started but was immediately cut off.

"Don't worry, if I'm in pain I will let you know. Now until then, come sit and lets catch up."

* * *

It seemed that in all the excitement Lorelai had been forgotten. She was seated in the corner of the room, having watched the interaction and couldn't help but feel hurt that they didn't even remember her presence.

During all of the fuss over Richard, she had used that time to slip out. She did not want to stay and pretend to be happy watching a woman she didn't recognize and a family she knew nothing about. She knew that she would never get the chance to go back but she also didn't know if she wanted to be a part of it now. She had seen that her father was awake and for now, that was enough. She would visit them later and hope that Rory and her family were not there.

Lorelai made her way to the inn and went straight for the kitchen. She needed some comfort food and Sookie was the person to go to.

"Hey Sookie!"

"Lorelai, what are you doing back? How's Richard? I thought you would still be at the hospital? Is everything okay?"

"Sookie, calm down. My dad is awake and seems to be ok…Rory was at the hospital." Lorelai said before sitting down and eating a cookie.

"Wow… How are you feeling about that? How did she seem?" Sookie had always disagreed with Lorelai's decision but out of their friendship, she had kept those thoughts to herself after their initial disagreement. She knew that losing Rory the way she had, had been hard on Lorelai but she also knew that Rory would be ok. She always hoped that Lorelai would get a chance to apologize and she hoped this was the time.

"She married Logan and they have two children. Can you believe it? And the worst part is that she has been in contact with my parents this whole time. Her children even call them grandma and grandpa. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to come back and I was supposed to be a part of her children's lives. They don't even know who I am." Lorelai ended her rant feeling defeated and continued stuffing herself with cookies.

"Don't you think it's time to give up on that idea. Did she seem happy?"

"I guess she seemed happy but I just still don't understand how she can be happy in that life."

"Lorelai, honey. I don't want you to get upset but I have held my tongue too long and I think it's time you hear this. You keep making these judgments about Rory and her life but you have alienated her to the point that you don't even know what her job is or what her life is really like now. How can you still hold a grudge against your own daughter. Its been seven years and at this rate, you may never get her back unless you concede that you were wrong all these years. She went out there and created a family and a life and what have you done besides work all these years? You have been lonely and angry. This might be your only chance to make amends and if you don't, I fear that there won't be another time… Now I need to take these to the dining room."

With that Sookie left Lorelai with her thoughts. Didn't anyone think that she made the right decision? Had she really made a mistake? What was she going to do now? With that Lorelai just kept eating the cookies as she tried to make sense of the day.

 **A/N: I'm sorry it has been so long. I ran into writers block and although I am not that happy with the chapter, I wanted to give you an update. Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts!**


	14. Visiting the Past

Rory and Logan had stayed at the hospital as long as they could, until the kids started to get tired. They said goodnight to Emily and Richard before making their way to their hotel in Hartford. Once they had gotten the children settled into bed in their suite, they went to the living room both wanting to debrief on the day that they had.

Rory had put on her pajamas and had settled into the couch with some cookies while Logan got himself and her a drink. He then settled next to her and pulled her lightly so that her head was on his shoulder and his arm rested around her.

They both sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke.

"How are you feeling about today, seeing Lorelai?" Logan asked worriedly. He knew she was dealing with a lot with the pregnancy, Richard in the hospital, the kids, and now Lorelai. He wanted to make sure he was there for her.

"I'm not sure. " She admitted. In all honesty today had thrown her for a loop and she was still adjusting to the fact that she had seen her mother for the first time in seven years and it seemed as though no time had passed, as her opinions had remained unchanged.

"You want to talk about what's going on in that head of yours, Ace? I know it couldn't have been easy and you probably have a lot of feelings that you are trying to process."

"That's the thing, I'm not sure what to think or feel. On the one hand, it was weird and uncomfortable which are two words I used to think would never be associated with my relationship with Lorelai but then on the other side I realized that my life has changed so much these past seven years and has been great even without her. We have two amazing kids with another on the way and I have a stronger relationship than I ever thought possible with my grandparents which would probably never would have happened had I let her dictate my life. But it seems, as though she has remained unchanged, at least her opinions on my choices, so I can only imagine so has her life. I mean even Luke wasn't there and he showed up last time, when Lorelai was married to my dad."

"It did seem that she still held some obvious distaste that we were still together and married." Logan admitted.

"I figured she would. She was always stubborn to the point of no return. I just don't know if even after all this time, if she will ever be a large part of my life again. The things she did and said can be forgiven but not forgotten and I know that she will always hold the same opinion about my choices and you even if she acts like she doesn't."

"You know I never had a good relationship with my parents but I can only imagine how hard it is for you simply by how hard it would be for me if I was estranged from any of our children or future children. I'm so sorry that you are going through this and that we have to see her." Logan felt terrible that his wife had to go through this pain and stress and only wished that he could go through it instead of her so that she would remain happy.

"I know… I mean I missed her over these years but seeing her today, I'm not exactly sure what I missed because seeing her made me uncomfortable. I think I miss the memories that we had and that type of relationship than I do her, at least now after all these years. I hate that I don't even feel comfortable going to Stars Hollow. I grew up there and yet I can't help but wonder what she told people? Will they choose her side over mine? Will I have to run into her? I miss Lane and Luke and Sookie and now I cant even go and visit them." She sighed sadly.

Logan sat there trying to think of some way that he could cheer up his wife. Finally, he realized there was an easy solution.

"I have an idea. Why don't we call Emily tomorrow and have her let us know when Lorelai is visiting and while she is there at the hospital, we can take the kids and head down to Stars Hollow for a little bit. I'm sure that everyone will be happy to see you." He said before she could doubt if it was a good idea.

"Yeah? You think it's a good idea? It would be nice for William and Emilia to see where I grew up but I am nervous about what everyone's reaction will be."

He sat there silent knowing that she was processing his idea. He wanted her to get to see everyone she had missed over the years without having to worry about seeing Lorelai and the stress that would bring.

"Ok, lets do it." She said excitedly as she leaned over to give him a kiss, which shortly turned more passionate. They knew they had the kids in one of the rooms so they had to be careful. They went to their room in the suite and Logan took his time making love to his wife while assuring her that everything would be okay and that he was always there. That night, they fell asleep peacefully but anxious for what the following day held.

* * *

The next morning, Rory had woken with excitement and anxiety as she looked forward to the day's events. She only hoped that everything went according to plan.

She had called Emily early to fill her in on the plan and then Emily had called Lorelai to find out what time she was coming. Lorelai had planed to be at the hospital around lunchtime as it was when she could get away from the inn.

At 11:30 they made the drive over to Stars Hollow. They had gotten the text from Emily saying that Lorelai had arrived and they knew that Emily would find ways to keep her there until Rory and Logan had let her know that they were on their way back to Hartford.

As they reached the outskirts of Stars Hollow, Rory realized something she had forgotten.

"Logan, maybe this isn't such a good idea. I mean I forgot but gossip spreads like wildfire here. Lorelai will know we were here and then she will know that Grandma stalled her and she's going to blow up at Grandma. Yeah, let's turn back."

Logan reached over and grabbed Rory's hand gently, trying to comfort her. "Rory, I know you're nervous and I know you don't want to cause drama but Emily and I discussed it already and if Lorelai gets angry with her, I will be there to defend Emily and you. Lets just relax and if they tell her, then they tell her. The stress isn't good for the little one." Logan said trying to calm his wife down. He knew how difficult this was for her.

Before Rory could protest more, Logan continued. "Rory, this is important to you. We can't let her control our lives. We've been doing so well over the years; let's not let her affect us here. Remember how excited you are to show the kids where you grow up and introduce them to all the people you've told them about over the years like Luke, Lane, Ms. Patty. We can do this. Everything will be fine."

"I know. You're always right but if she confronts Grandma, I want to be there too. I just want to be able to get everything out in the open so we can all move on knowing where we stand." Rory admitted.

"As you wish." Logan lifted her hand giving it a gentle kiss. As they approached the town square, Logan felt Rory's grip tighten around his hand and hoped that this visit wouldn't cause too much stress. He found a spot near Luke's and looked over at her.

"Ready?"

"In Omnia."

 **A/N: Who's excited for some stars hollow action?! Please Review and let me know your thoughts!**


	15. Stars Hollow Visit Part I

Logan got out of the car first going to open the door for Rory before each of them getting one of the children. Holding the children, Rory and Logan took a deep breath before crossing the street to Luke's. They only hoped they could avoid any conversations before entering Luke's. Rory was nervous but she knew Luke had supported her and her decision to marry Logan. Logan had revealed after their wedding that he had asked Luke for permission before he proposed and Luke had given it to him.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _I can't believe we are married! This feels amazing!" Rory exclaimed, as she laid down on the bed still in her wedding dress._

 _She had chosen to get married in a simple yet elegant gown that she would feel comfortable spending the entire night in. It had been a fitted gown on the top half while flowing on the bottom half in ivory. She had loved the dress due to its delicate details of lace throughout the dress and had immediately known this is what she wanted to get married in._

 _"_ _I know, it's pretty amazing! How does it feel to be Mrs. Logan Huntzberger?" He said smirking_

 _"_ _I don't know, how does it feel to be Mr. Rory Gilmore?" She asked cheekily_

 _"_ _Pretty fucking Amazing!" Logan said laughing before pulling Rory in for a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart to catch their breaths, Logan laid down on his back pulling Rory to his side._

 _"_ _I know she doesn't approve but I wish she had." Rory said knowing that her wedding day would always feel a bit bittersweet._

 _"_ _I know." Logan knew that no matter what, Rory would miss Lorelai and he only hoped it would get easier with time._

 _"_ _And Luke, he's missing out because of Lorelai. He was practically a father to me" Rory continued to rant._

 _"_ _Did I ever tell you that I asked Luke for his permission to marry you?" Logan asked_

 _'_ _What?! No, I didn't know that." Rory exclaimed_

 _"_ _yeah, I asked Lorelai and then Luke. I knew how much he meant to you and how involved he had been in your life. I knew it would be important."_

 _"_ _Wow, I had no idea. You always think of everything." Rory said in awe as she kissed her sweet husband._

 _"_ _I know you would have liked to have had him here." Logan sighed_

 _"_ _Yeah." Rory sighed softly_

 _"_ _Do you want to call him?" Logan asked_

 _"_ _What?!"_

 _"_ _We can call the diner and you can let him know that we got married." Logan explained_

 _Rory pondered the suggestion before answering. "I don't know. What if Lorelai is there? I don't want him to get in a fight with her and I don't want her to know where I am."_

 _"_ _Let's try. It might work out." Logan encouraged._

 _"_ _Ok" Rory sighed_

 _Logan grabbed Rory's phone and dialed Luke's Diner since Rory had it in her contacts. They waited nervously as it rang._

 _"_ _Luke's" A voice said gruffly_

 _"_ _Luke, its Logan. Can you go somewhere private?" Logan asked_

 _"_ _Sure, give me a minute." Luke said surprised._

 _A minute later, he was back on the line._

 _"_ _Logan?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. Are you alone?" Logan asked wanting to prevent any of their possible worries from happening._

 _"_ _Yeah, is everything ok? Is something wrong with Rory?" Luke asked worried_

 _"_ _No, everything is great. Actually Rory is here with me, we wanted to talk to you." Logan said_

 _"_ _Hey Luke!" Rory said nervously_

 _"_ _Rory, Hey! Is everything ok?" Luke asked worriedly_

 _Rory couldn't help but smile as she knew Luke had always worried about her even if he denied it. "Everything is great actually. I wanted to call you because I have news that I wanted to share with you but I don't want Lorelai to find out."_

 _"_ _I understand. I should probably let you know that your mom and I are over. I don't want to go into too much detail but I didn't agree with some of her choices regarding you so I ended things. I won't tell her." Luke assured her._

 _"_ _Oh I'm sorry about you and Lorelai. I know how much you loved her."_

 _"_ _Yeah I do. I mean you never know what might change in the future but for now, it's over…. What's your news?" Luke asked_

 _"_ _Well, earlier today Logan and I got married." Rory said nervously_

 _"_ _Wow that's great!" Luke said happy for them._

 _"_ _Thanks. We wanted you to be here but we've been trying to keep everything quiet from Lorelai and Hartford Society including Logan's parents so it was really intimate." Rory explained quickly hoping Luke was not hurt._

 _"_ _Hey don't worry about it. Sure, I wanted to see you get married one day but to me its important that you are happy and married to the man you love than my presence at your wedding. Congratulations to both of you."_

 _"_ _Thanks Luke." Logan responded as the phone had been on speaker._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

As they pulled the doors open to Luke's, they immediately felt all the eyes turn to them. Before they could make it more than two steps inside, Ms. Patty approached.

"Rory, dear, is that you?"

"Rory? Rory is here? Look Morey, it's Rory!" Babette exclaimed excitedly

"Cool" Morey said while continuing to eat his breakfast.

"Hi Ms. Patty, Babette, everyone" Rory said nervously

Before she could say anymore, Babette and Ms. Patty came over and hugged her. Luckily there weren't too many people there so they wouldn't have to answer to too many people at once.

"And who are these cute little things?" Ms. Patty asked excitedly.

"Oh, umm these are my children Emilia and William and my husband Logan. I believe you've met before."

"Oh, yes. I remember you. You reminded me of my fourth husband. Such a good lover that one." Ms. Patty said reminiscing on her marriages as she quickly squeezed Logan's ass causing Logan to jump a little and move closer to Rory.

"He's the one Lorelai didn't like." Babette whispered to Morey before asking, "Didn't you date in college?"

"Yes we did. He proposed to me at the end of college and I said yes. As for Lorelai, she has never liked any of my boyfriends." Rory explained

"it's nice to see you again Ms. Patty, Babette." Logan chimed in.

"You too honey." Ms. Patty said "So Rory, honey, where have you been all these years? Your mother hasn't said much."

Rory felt uncomfortable with this question. She could tell by the face of Babette and Ms. Patty that her mother had most likely expressed her dislike of Rory's choices but she didn't know how much she had.

"Yeah sugar, all Lorelai said was that you had run off with someone named Limo boy and that you had lost your mind. Then she kept saying something about the dark side but I don't really know what she was talking about. She hasn't said much since then and nobody has dared ask her, especially since Luke and her broke up years ago. It's so good to see you Rory. Stars Hollow has missed you." Babette rambled. "Anyway, what happened?"

"Yeah, darling what happened?" Ms. Patty leaned closer waiting for the gossip.

"Well, we don't know what Lorelai has told you but I am assuming that I am Limo Boy." Logan answered but before he could continue Rory spoke up.

"Lorelai didn't support my choice to marry Logan and unfortunately it affected our relationship." Rory admitted but before she could say more Luke came out from the kitchen.

"Rory?" Luke spoke

Everyone turned to look at him. They all knew what had happened between Luke and Lorelai and now they wondered if it had to do with Rory and how they would react to seeing each other. Ms. Patty and Babette headed back to their table to watch the scene unfold.

"Hey Luke. It's good to see you." Rory smiled

"Wow. It's good to see you too. Both of you." Luke said as he hugged Rory and then shook Logan's hand. "Why don't we head upstairs and catch up." Upon seeing their nods, he told Ceaser he was in charge and they headed up the stairs, children in tow.

Once upstairs, they settled on the couch with the children cuddling into them.

"Luke, we wanted to introduce you to Emilia and William, our children." Rory continued, "Emilia, William this is Luke, he's part of our family."

Luke looked up surprised that Rory considered him family. Before he could say something Rory asked him, "Is that ok?"

"Of course. I'm honored but are you sure?" Luke asked

"Yes. You have always been part of my life, it's only right they know you too and not just as a friend but as part of the family."

Luke couldn't help but feel emotional at this gesture. He wasn't normally an emotional person but he had always thought of Rory as part of his family so to hear that she felt the same meant the world to him. Before he could get too emotional, he cleared his throat and asked "Are you hungry? I can whip up some food up here and we can have lunch without Ms. Patty and Babette gossiping."

"Thanks Luke that would be great. The kids are starting to get hungry. They love any type of diner food." Rory appreciated the gesture.

"Yeah, thanks Man." Logan said while shaking Luke's hand before looking at the kids. "What do we say?"

"Thank you" William and Emilia shyly said in unison before Luke headed to the kitchen to make some burgers while also chatting with Rory and Logan, catching up on the last seven years while the children colored on some books that Rory and Logan had brought.

 **A/N: Hi Everyone! I hope you are still reading this story. I apologize for how long it has taken for me to update but I lost my muse. Anyway, here is part 1 of the Stars Hollow visit. I hope you enjoy! R &R!**


	16. Stars Hollow Visit Part II

After catching up with the Luke, the family four headed out the diner, with Luke's assistance, avoiding interacting with anyone else and headed on their way to Lane's.

Rory hadn't seen Lane since her wedding to Logan but they had kept in contact over the years. They never spoke of Lorelai but Lane knew her friend was hurting and only wished that Lorelai could see the life Rory and Logan had built. Rory felt like Lane was her connection to Stars Hollow since she no longer felt truly welcomed. Rory didn't enjoy the gossip of the small town but she knew the people here had good hearts and loved her and she loved them too,

When they arrived at the door, Rory knocked excitedly. She couldn't believe it had been so long since she had seen her best friend. Before she could move back, the door swung open and she heard a shriek.

"Oh my god! Rory! I can't believe you are here!" Lane yelled before pummeling Rory with a hug. Rory hugged her back laughing as they jumped in place acting as if they were still children. They finally pulled apart and Lane realized Rory was not alone.

"Logan! Wow good to see you! And these must be the little ones that I've heard so much about!" Lane greeted as she gave Logan a brief hug.

"Come in!" Lane led them inside. "I wish the kids were home but they are at school and Zach is somewhere. I'm not sure. I think he went to the market. Anyway, sit down. Tell me everything."

Rory laughed at her best friend's enthusiasm. "Lane, we talked not that long ago. You know everything."

"Yeah but I haven't seen you since your wedding. I still can't believe you're here. How about I give the kids some toys and you can tell me how your hospital visit was." Lane said giving her friend her knowing look.

"Sounds good. What do you say kids. You want to do play with some toys or do you want to do more coloring?" Rory asked

"Coloring and Toys!" They yelled in unison while the adults laughed.

Once they had them set up at the table where Rory and Logan could see them at all times, the 3 of them went back to the couch.

"So… Did you see Lorelai?" Lane asked not wanting to wait any longer to find out how her friend was doing.

"Yeah" Rory sighed. "She was there already when we got there. We had words. She got angry that I had married Logan. Then she tried to convince me to move to New york, be her mini-me and leave Logan but bring the children. Can you believe that?! Is she really that delusional to think I would leave my family just to move back home and do what? She accused me of being a trophy wife. She doesn't even know anything about my life and yet she feels the need to constantly put it down." Rory ranted

Logan was concerned because he knew the stress could be harmful to the baby. He tried to calm her down by rubbing circles on her back gently and whispered, "Ace, remember we need to keep the stress to a minimum."

She shot back a grateful smile and started to calm down.

"I'm so sorry Rory. I would have thought she would at least been more cordial considering it's been seven years and she has alienated everyone else. How's Richard?" Lane asked

Rory smiled grateful for her friend knowing it was time for a subject change. "He's doing better. They will most likely release him in the next couple days."

"So Lane, how's Steve and Kwan? Zach?"

"Oh everyone is good. Steve and Kwan are in school and surprisingly good at it considering school was not my strong suit nor was it Zach's. They are taking music classes. Steve seems to have a knack for the piano while Kwan seems to favor the guitar."

"Oh exciting, more musicians in the family!" Rory laughed

"Exactly! Mama is still trying to instill the bible in them but they seem to tolerate it better than I did. They are growing up so fast I can't believe it and I can't believe how big your children have gotten since the pictures you sent me."

"I know. They are getting so big." Rory paused looking for Logan's approval and when she saw him nod, she continued. "Actually, we are expecting a baby to join our little family in about six months."

"What?! You're pregnant again! This is so exciting!" Lane exclaimed as she jumped up to hug her best friend.

They all laughed while the kids just watched them thinking they were crazy. They finally pulled apart and Lane turned to Logan, "Good job Logan!" Lane said laughing.

They all broke out laughing again, spending the rest of the afternoon catching up over every detail they might have missed from their phone calls and emails.

Eventually when Steve and Kwan got out from school, they took all four children to play outside with some ice cream.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital, Lorelai was confused. She had spent the evening going over what her game plan should be but she could not come up with one. She wished she wasn't so stubborn. She arrived at the hospital a little before Lunch and proceeded to her father's room where she heard Emily making phone calls to order fish.

Richard looked up from his newspaper when he saw a figure approaching. "Lorelai, how wonderful you're here."

"Hi Dad, Mom. How are you feeling?" Lorelai asked as she went to sit in one of the chairs.

"Much better. There's nothing to worry about. Right Emily?" Richard spoke smirking at his wife

"Nothing to worry about?! Of course there is. You need to start eating more fish and I have set up a trainer for some physical therapy since you hurt yourself when you fell during your heart attack. Plus we need to see what tests you should have consistently to make sure you don't have another one…"

Before Emily could continue, Richard cut her off and grabbed her hand pulling her closer gently.

"See nothing to worry about."

Lorelai laughed softly before looking at her parents.

Emily knew that Lorelai wanted to talk to them about Rory so she decided to just get it over with. "What is it Lorelai? You look like you have something you want to talk about."

"I think you know what I want to talk about." Lorelai sighed.

"Well what do you want to know?" Emily asked sitting down next to Richard.

"Were you at her wedding?" Lorelai figured this would be the easiest question to start with.

"Yes" Richard answered without giving details

Lorelai figured they had been but it still hurt to know. "Who else was there?"

"Some of their friends and Logan's sister." Emily said guarded. Both Richard and Emily had discussed how much they would answer. They did not want to give any specific details away about location or certain topics because they felt that if Lorelai wanted to know, she should ask Rory directly.

Lorelai nodded absorbing the answer. "Why didn't you tell me you had been in contact this whole time?"

"We knew you didn't want to talk about Rory and we wanted to keep our relationship with the both of you."

"Did she ever ask about me?" Lorelai asked quietly

"Look Lorelai. I think that you should talk to her and ask her these questions yourself. Your mother and I do not want to get in the middle of this and we want to respect Rory's wishes. Any personal information should be revealed to you by that person." Richard explained

"But she wont talk to me unless I apologize and I'm not sure I am ready to. All I want to know is what she has been doing all these years. I can't imagine how she could enjoy her life with Logan without me." Lorelai said

Emily sighed frustrated, "Lorelai, you have always been extremely stubborn but I warn you that if you miss this chance to make things right, you might never be able to. All I can tell you is that your daughter is happy regardless of your presence or lack of. You have been holding this grudge for so long and I fear that you will regret it in the future like we did. It took sixteen years before we had a relationship with our granddaughter and you are heading down the same path. If you want to learn about your daughter and her life, I suggest you make amends because those of us who know about her life are not willing to spill the details."

Lorelai sighed frustrated but not wanting to start another argument, simply leaned back into her seat and began talking to her parents about their lives. It seemed that everyone held an allegiance for her daughter but why? Did anyone agree with her about how wrong this life was for Rory?

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait but here is part 2 of Stars Hollow before the new year! I am thinking there might be a part 3 and then that's it for Stars Hollow for now. Hopefully I will get another update done before the new year but if I don't, I will update this story after the new year! Leave your Reviews please! I love reading them!**


	17. Stars Hollow Visit Part III

After the family of four had left Lane's house, they proceeded to take a walk around town since the townspeople were already gossiping about them. As they were walking, Rory got lost in the bittersweet memories that she had growing up in this town that now felt like a foreign place.

Emmy and Will had gotten tired so Logan was pushing the stroller with the two kids while Rory was free to roam silently next to them. She was so lost in her memories until she felt Logan grab onto her hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

Rory turned to Logan with a sad smile.

"You okay?" Logan asked worriedly. He knew it would be hard for Rory to be back here with all the memories but he hoped it would also allow her to heal.

Rory nodded sadly, "Yeah… it feels like a different lifetime. I can't help but reflect on all the memories but now they all feel a bit tainted."

Logan understood where she was coming from. They had talked in depth about their childhoods and later on their lives as adults in households where their parents tried to push their own plans on their children.

"Do you want to turn around?" Logan asked knowing they were coming up on her old house.

Rory shook her head gently, "No, I want to see it. I think it will be good for me and I know she isn't home."

They kept walking until they reached the house and they stood at the sidewalk simply looking at it.

"Do you want to get closer?" Logan wondered

Rory shook her head and simply rested her head on Logan's shoulder while holding his hand. She wondered how she could feel like a stranger simply by looking at the house. She knew that this was no longer her home but she thought she would at least feel somewhat wistful but she didn't.

After a few moments, she spoke again. "Lets go. I've seen enough and I know the kids are dying to take a proper nap."

Logan chuckled slightly before pulling her in for a long kiss. "You know whatever you decide to do, I support you."

"I know. I thought I would feel a sense of longing for this house and this life I used to have but I don't. I realized that I love the life and home we have built and it feels more like home than anything else could. I love you"

"I love you too, Ace."

Logan pulled her in for another kiss before they began the walk back to the car. Truthfully, he felt relieved to hear that. He had feared that coming back would make her miss this life and regret the decisions they made. He had never regretted the life and decisions they had made and he knew he never would. How could he? He had an actual family that loved each other and he actually loved his wife. Both of those things, he never anticipated he would actually have and then Rory Gilmore blew into his life flipping the axis for the better.

* * *

Lorelai had finally made it back to Stars Hollow around 8' o clock that evening. She had been at the hospital all day keeping her mother company and she had been surprised that Rory and Logan hadn't stopped by. What she didn't know is that they had gone early in the morning and they were staying with Emily in Hartford while they are in town.

She had decided to stop by Luke's first since she was starving. She walked in and found the place to be empty except for one couple by the window.

"Hey Luke!" Lorelai said trying to project some cheer into her voice.

"Lorelai. You want coffee?"

"Of course. Thanks. Can I also get a burger and fries and onion rings? Oh and a slice of pie!" Lorelai rambled off.

"Sure." Luke replied before giving the order to Ceasar in the kitchen.

"So how are you?" Lorelai asked filling in the silence.

"Good. How's your dad?" Luke asked.

"Oh he's doing better. It'll be a long recovery but he will hopefully be fine."

"Good. I'm glad." Luke said knowing how hard it can be to lose a parent.

"How did you find out about my dad?" Lorelai asked knowing the only people who knew was Sookie and Michele. But then she realized Michele probably blabbered to the rest of the town.

"Kirk." Luke said as if that explained it all. It usually did.

"Of course"

Before Lorelai could continue, Taylor walked into the diner followed by kirk.

"Luke, where is she?" Taylor asked.

"Who are you looking for now, Taylor?" Luke asked annoyed.

"Rory! Who else? I have been stuck in meetings all-day and only heard about it now. Is she still here? We want to get an interview with her for the Stars Hollow Gazette. It would be great publicity!" Taylor said crazed

"What?! Rory was here?" Lorelai interrupted

"Yes! I saw her myself!" Kirk exclaimed excitedly

Lorelai turned to look at Luke, "Did you know?"

Luke nodded at Lorelai before speaking to Taylor, "She's not here anymore Taylor. Find something else to write about!"

"Now Luke, I know you saw her. Can you get her to come back so we can interview her. I already have a title for the article. ' _Stars Hollow Former Princess: Where is she now?'_ Doesn't that sound great!" Taylor explained

"No Taylor, you're not doing an article on Rory! Now get out of my diner." Luke said walking towards Taylor and Kirk before they scurried out of the diner.

Luke knew Lorelai would question him so he braced himself for the inevitable confrontation.

"Did you see Rory?" Lorelai asked

Luke nodded, not wanting to reveal any further details.

"Did you talk to her?" Lorelai asked trying to get more information but all she got was another nod.

"Well, what did she say?" Lorelai pushed.

When she didn't get a response, she pushed further until Luke finally spoke.

"Look Lorelai, I don't want to get involved in the issues you two have going on. Rory and I spoke but I'm not going to share what we talked about just like I didn't tell her about what you said about her and Logan after they left." Luke said ending the conversation effectively; leaving Lorelai to eat alone remembering what he was talking about.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Lorelai and Luke had become somewhat friends again after their break-up. Granted it had taken a year but they were okay now._

 _It was another evening after the annual Christmas party at her parents'._

 _"_ _Luke! I need coffee stat."_

 _Luke rolled his eyes but poured her a cup. "Where were you?"_

 _"_ _Annual Christmas party at my parents where they proceeded to try and set me up with every single divorced, widowed, eligible man there. " Lorelai huffed before continuing. "And you know the worst is that I had to answer so many questions about the prodigal daughter." Lorelai finished sarcastically._

 _"_ _How did you answer?" Luke was curious as to what she had responded. He wondered what she would say about Rory and hoped it wasn't too negative._

 _"_ _I told them the truth. That the prodigal daughter had run off with a trust fund brat and had ruined her life. That she probably ended up pregnant and unemployed and that eventually she will return home because no good can come from running away." Lorelai rambled_

 _"_ _Didn't you run away?" Luke asked catching Lorelai off guard._

 _"_ _It's not the same thing. I ran away with a purpose." Lorelai defended herself._

 _"_ _It seems pretty similar to me. You both ran away from your parents. Only difference is you were rebelling against yours and she was sending you a message." Luke explained before walking away._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Lorelai could not believe that Rory had come to Stars Hollow and she bet that her parents had something to do with that. That must be why they kept her at the hospital all day, so that they wouldn't run into each other.

She couldn't believe they had tricked her. She thought they had actually wanted her there all day. They were going to hear from her. She was done being cordial.

 **A/N: I hope people are still reading this! Enjoy the chapter and please Review!**


	18. Surprise

Rory and Logan were anxious but nervous at Richard's return to the Gilmore house this morning. Richard had been kept a couple of days for observation but was able to come home with daily monitoring by an in-home nurse for a few weeks. They were excited that he was coming home but worried about his recovery and the possibility of another heart attack.

The kids had gotten up early and after having breakfast, the group of four had decided to organize and prep the house for Richard's arrival. They had also had the chef prepare a seafood lunch for after Richard was settled.

As Logan was working on his computer catching up on some work, he got a call from his sister. They had kept in touch over the years and she had even visited them a few times over the years but he had forgotten to tell her he was in town.

"Hey Honor." Logan answered

"Hey Honor! That's what you have to say for yourself baby brother. I can't believe you didn't tell me that you were in town. I'll let it slide this time simply because of the situation." Honor rambled.

"Thank you Honor. You're so kind." Logan said sarcastically but in good humor. He knew his sister loved to see her niece and nephew which was the real reason she was upset.

Logan continued before she could start again, "We are in town for the foreseeable future so you can drop by and see Will and Emmy anytime you want. We are staying at the Gilmores…. Wait, how did you find out?" Logan asked worriedly.

"Well, this is the bad news. The Huntzbergers have been alerted of your presence in Hartford. It seems that while I was forced to attend another DAR meeting, one of the members informed us about Richard's heart attack and said that when she was at the hospital, she saw their granddaughter with what looked like Logan and some young children. I'm sorry Logan. I know you didn't want them to find out." Honor explained.

"It's not your fault. Now I have to figure out my next step and tell Rory."

Just as Logan had finished his sentence, he saw Rory watching him confused, "Tell me what?"

"Is that Rory?" Honor asked hearing another voice

"Yeah, let me put you on speaker." Logan placed the phone on speaker on the desk before continuing, "It seems as if the dark lord and Shira have been informed by our presence in Hartford by a DAR member who spotted us at the hospital. I'm so sorry."

"Well we knew this day was inevitable." Rory sighed before plopping on Logan's lap. She had a few minutes as the kids were playing in the next room.

"I know but I thought we wouldn't have to see them so soon. How do you want to proceed?" Logan asked Rory while Honor just listened.

"I don't know. I guess we just wait and see if they try and contact you." Rory answered.

Honor spoke up surprising the couple who had forgotten she was there, "I can keep an ear out over here and let you know so your not ambushed… In other news, when can I come over to see my niece and nephew?" Honor finished excitedly.

Rory laughed, "Richard comes home today at lunch so why don't you come over in the afternoon, once he is settled and the kids have had their lunch. How does that sound?"

"Perfect! I can't wait! I'm going to bring Josh, Alex, and Eli too. Is that okay?" Honor asked hoping she could bring her husband and children too.

"That's fine" Logan answered.

"Yay! I'll see you guys this afternoon and I'll let you know if I find out their plans."

"Thanks Honor." Logan said before hanging up.

Logan looked over at Rory and could see the stress lines forming on her forehead.

"Hey, don't worry about them. Even if they decide to come and confront us, they can't do anything. They will only know as much as we decide to tell them." Logan tried to assure her even though he was worried too.

"I know, I knew this time would come but I didn't think it would be so soon." Rory admitted before continuing, "I mean look at how little Lorelai's opinions have changed over the past seven years. Are your parents going to be the same way?"

Logan sighed knowing that she was right. "I know but I will protect you and the kids. They don't control me anymore and we have our own family. As long as we stick together, they can't do anything."

They hoped they would be lucky and never see the Huntzbergers but they knew that was unlikely.

* * *

Around 11:30, Richard and Emily arrived home along with a nurse that they had hired They immediately got Richard settled in his room and decided that they would serve him lunch first and then have their own lunch downstairs when he was napping.

Once they had gotten settled in the dining room with the kids, they started lunch. Emily was at the head while Rory sat with Emmy across from Logan and Will.

"So, how is grandpa really doing?" Rory asked

"Well, the doctor says he expects him to make an almost full recovery and that as long as he changes some things in his lifestyle, it should be better. I'm just so happy he is home and feeling better." Emily sighed relieved

"Me too, Grandma. I was so worried." Rory admitted

"We are all happy that Richard is home and better. I know how much the kids adore him and we want him around for much longer." Logan added.

Emily simply gave them both a grateful smile before squeezing both of their hands.

"So what is your plan for while you're here?" Emily asked trying to move the conversation away from Richard's health .

"Well, my sister called earlier and she wanted to bring the kids to see Will and Emmy, if that's alright with you, of course." Logan prodded.

"Yes, of course. They should see each other. They are cousins after all. It will be nice to have a full house." Emily smiled sadly.

"Grandma, we will be around for as long as you need us. I am homeschooling Emmy so she doesn't fall behind and I know the kids love being here with you and Grandpa." Rory explained.

"Well that's a relief but I would hate for the life you have worked so hard for to come unraveled if you stay here too long." Emily said.

Logan was grateful that the kids had moved to the sitting room and were out of hearing range but still in eye range.

"Yes, well that might happen either way. Someone from the DAR saw Rory and myself with the kids the other day at the hospital and it seems that it has already reached my parents. The confrontation that we are expecting is now inevitable. Mitchum does not stay quiet for long and I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up here soon. I'm so sorry. I don't want to add anymore stress to either you or Richard." Logan apologized knowing that this would be an inconvenience since Richard was supposed to remain calm.

"Oh nonsense, Logan. You are part of our family and we Gilmore's do not back down, especially from your parents. I've put Shira in her place before and I have no issue doing it again. We will simply keep the kids with Richard if they do in fact show up. For now, lets focus on the fact that we are all together. Now tell me, how was Stars Hollow?" Emily said effectively moving the conversation to a new topic.

"It was weird being back but I was able to see Lane and Luke and some other people from town. We took the kids for lunch with Luke and we stopped by Lorelai's house. It's weird but it doesn't feel much like home anymore. I felt kind of like an outsider." Rory smiled sadly which Emily returned.

Emily knew it wasn't easy for Rory to return here especially with Lorelai continuing her stubbornness of disapproval.

"Well, I hope you feel at home here at our home. I would hate if you didn't." Emily teased.

"Of course, Grandma. What you have done expanding the upstairs rooms for Logan, the kids and myself has been amazing. It really does feel nice and cozy for so much space." Rory admitted.

"It really does, Emily. I mean you even managed to get the kids favorite toys and posters of their favorite characters. The kids are obsessed with their room, they might never want to leave." Logan teased but knowing there was some truth to that statement.

"Well, I don't mind." Emily smiled.

 **A/N: Uh Oh! The Huntzbergers know! I am hoping to have another chapter written within the next couple of weeks. In the meantime, if you haven't already, check out my other Rory/Logan story called A Change of Plans! Review!**


	19. A Big Family

Honor had arrived after naptime and they had planned for them to stay for dinner so the kids could have more time together and so that they could all keep Emily company.

They were settled in the sitting room relaxing while the kids played on the carpet.

"So, How has it been being back?" Honor asked

"Its been different. Weird. Unsettling." Logan laughed

"Its definitely been a reminder of why we left in the first place." Rory expanded.

"What do you mean?" Honor wondered.

"I saw Lorelai and let's just say that it did not go too well. She doesn't seem to have changed her opinions about Logan and myself for the past several years that we have been gone." Rory admitted

"Do Emmy and Will know who she is? Did she meet them?" Honor asked.

"Yeah, they met at the hospital when we got in but they don't know who she is. We prefer it that way. She actually thought that I was going to leave Logan and take the kids just so that she and I could have our relationship again." Rory admitted sadly.

Honor sighed knowing how difficult it must be for Rory.

"You know, it's interesting how Lorelai is acting." Honor started

"What do you mean?" Rory asked confused

"She left society years ago because she didn't like how the people were and she didn't want to raise you that way but she is kind of acting like a society parent." Honor explained.

"How?" Rory asked wanting to understand how Honor saw it.

"It's just that society parents tend to want to control their children's lives and when the child rebels, the parents often cut them off. Sometimes it lasts forever but most of the time only until the child needs money and decides to give into their parent's demands. That's what Lorelai did. When you rebelled, in her eyes, by marrying Logan and not focusing on your career, she cut you off."

Logan and Rory sat there in silence, processing what Honor had just said. Rory had never realized that Lorelai's controlling ways were actually normal in society parents. Logan, on the other hand, knew that this might bring up even more issues for Rory with Lorelai and only hoped that it didn't put too much stress on Rory nor the baby.

"I never thought about that but you're right. All this time she's been afraid that I would become a society wife and all this time she has been acting like a society mother." Rory said as she broke the silence they had all descended into.

"You okay?" Logan looked at his wife concerned.

"Yeah. It's just a surprise." Rory admitted while giving her husband a small smile.

Logan reached over and grabbed her hand gently and gave it a light squeeze. They both had slightly sad eyes at the thought that neither of them really had supportive parents and they only hoped they would do better with Emmy and Will.

Honor couldn't help but feel happy for them even though they were going through so much because through all the years of drama, they had managed to still look at each other with so much love and respect. She wondered if Logan would ever have that and for a moment she thought that he had lost his chance when he and Rory had broken up briefly but she was glad that he fought for her and now he fought next to her.

* * *

A little while later, Emily had come downstairs from lying down with Richard. They all sat at the table for an earlier dinner so that Richard could eat with them and the children could get into bed on time.

Even though it was not the best circumstances, Emily and Richard were both happy to have a full house.

"So, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Richard asked everyone.

"Well, Logan and I were thinking we would hang around here with the kids. Run any errands you might need and just relax." Rory answered

"Nonsense. You should take the kids out. You can always go to one of the local museums." Richard did not want them to feel that they had to be at the house all the time.

"We appreciate that but I know that Will and Emmy would love to just spend some time with you and Emily." Logan explained.

"Well, if you change your mind."

"We will let you know but I don't think we will." Rory smiled.

"Very well. I'm glad you could join us for dinner, Honor and Josh." Richard added

"Thank you for inviting us. I apologize for coming late but I had a meeting." Josh explained.

"Yes, we are so glad to be included. We have missed everyone and my kids feel more at home with you and Emily than with my own parents." Honor added.

"How are Shira and Mitchum?" Emily spoke.

"Oh… the same as always I suppose. Mitchum is angry that he has not been able to find Logan and Shira just spends her days at the club or a spa. They requested that we see them weekly with the kids but often times they don't spend too much time with any of us." Honor explained.

"Well, that's a shame. You are always welcome here. You are family, after all."

"Yes, you have made that so clear and I am very grateful for that." Honor said sincerely.

Rory and Logan looked confused and Emily noticing decided to explain.

"Shortly after the two of you left, Honor would stop by once a month and we would talk about the two of you. It soon expanded to a monthly dinner and then when she had the kids, she would come over every other week." Emily explained

"I had no idea" Rory said surprised.

"Neither did I. Why didn't you ever say anything?" Logan asked Honor.

"I didn't know if you would be okay with it and over time it just became a routine that I didn't even think to mention it." Honor explained hoping they would be okay with Honor spending so much time with the Gilmores.

This time Rory spoke up, "Of course its okay. I'm so glad that they have had you around them and for the kids to get another set of grandparents."

Honor smiled gratefully, "Thank goodness. I really like it."

"I hope you know, that the tradition will continue even while Richard is recovering and Rory and Logan are here. We love spending time with all of you especially Will, Emmy, Eli, and Alex." Emily smiled and received nods from all parties.

Rory looked at Logan for reassurance before speaking, "Well, I hope you don't mind someone else joining us too, Grandma."

"Who else would join us?" Emily asked perplexed.

"Well, Logan and I are expecting a new arrival in a short 6 months." Rory exclaimed

"Oh my goodness!" Honor jumped out of her seat to hug the couple.

"Well, that's wonderful news. Isn't it Richard? Another baby in the family." Emily said dreamily.

"Yes, it is wonderful!" Richard exclaimed before continuing, "A toast to two families that have become one. To our expanding brood and to a new baby! Honor, Logan, Josh, We are so thrilled to have added you and your children to our family and Rory, we are so happy you have chosen to keep being part of this family! May our future be filled with good health, this just being a setback, and to love and family!"

"Cheers" The adults said in unison with the children attempting to join in.

Before they could get settled after the toast, the doorbell rang.

Emily was confused, "Who could that be? I'll go answer it myself."

Rory and Logan looked at each other worried. They knew it could only be two people, Lorelai or Mitchum. At this point, they did not know which one was worse.

 **A/N: There is the next chapter! I know it is not very long but it is setting up for the next chapter! Who is at the door? Lorelai, Mitchum, or someone else? Let me know what you think!**


End file.
